Avatar Drabbles
by Alice in Wonderless Land
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles by Yours Truly. Enjoy! I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Bryke, the idiots. Mainly Zutara. Home of the minific- 'The Air Temple'
1. Dialogue of Importance

"We have given enough to the Southern Water Tribe

**Drabble One: Dialogue of Importance**

"We have given enough to the Southern Water Tribe!"

"What have you done? A few gold pieces here and there? We need medical supplies, food, water-"

"Water? You're surrounded by water!"

"If you'll just look at my brother's plans-"

"I don't need to see that idiots attempt at blueprinting!"

"Hey, that's my brother!"

"Wha-OUCH! Did you just hit me?"

"Wow. Self-involved _and_ stupid. YES I JUST HIT YOU!"

"I am the Fire Lord!"

"And I am the highest ranking ambassador to the Water Tribes!"

"I still outrank you."

"I still hate you."

"Very mature, Ambassador. Very mature."

"If you have issues with me, tell me to my face! Don't go spewing it off to your girlfriend!"

"Is that was this is about? … Mai is my advisor!"

"'_Mai is my advisor!_'"

"Don't mock me!"

Sokka shook his head and nudged Toph in her ribs, "Do you think they'll ever stop this?"

The blind earthbender raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "What? The fighting or the flirting?"


	2. Politics

Drabble Two:

**Drabble Two: Politics**

A Peace Treaty needed to be reached. Hakoda understood this. Despite his long lasting hatred for Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation, he understood that peace was the best option. The Southern Water Tribe had been damaged enough by the Fire Nation, and the Tribe is what mattered most.

Once the letter from the Fire Nation had been received, Hakoda could finally breathe. They needed to go to the Fire Nation capital and come to an agreement. The fastest ship in the Southern Water Tribe was taken, with furs and jewels to appease the Fire Lord.

The children had to come. Gran Gran couldn't look after them forever, and they really wanted to see the world. Hakoda could not allow his children to be cooped up on a giant block of ice for their whole lives.

Lady Ursa was the one who greeted them. She was surrounded by guards and her son and daughter were on either side of her. The son looked to be about ten, and the daughter was slightly younger. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were both by their mother's side, but a definite difference was apparent.

Azula was standing in front of her mother, giving a somewhat sinister half smile to the Water Tribe 'savages'. Zuko was right beside his mother, his hand tightly holding on to her red robe.

"Welcome," Ursa greeted, bringing them into the palace.

--

"What can you offer me for peace?" Ozai seethed.

"We have the finest furs in the entire world at our disposal, and beautiful gems-" Hakoda said.

"Peace cannot be bought with stones and skins. It needs to be bargained with blood, Hakoda. My brother was unfit to rule, which is why I was made Fire Lord. My heir is Prince Zuko. He shall be Fire Lord once I die. Something tells me that he is not fit to rule. General Iroh made sure of that," the Fire Lord's golden eyes darted to the empty seat in the throne room.

"What are you suggesting, My Lord?" Hakoda asked.

"I see you have a daughter. I hear she is the only waterbender from your tribe. Blood, pardon my trivial sense of humour, is thicker than water. I suggest an arranged marriage," Ozai stated plainly.

There was silence.

"She's only eight years old," Hakoda whispered to himself in disbelief.

"If my grandchild is to be a bender, and a suitable heir, my son must marry a bender. You want peace, and I am offering it to you on a silver platter. We will come for her when she is of age," Ozai said indefinitely.

"When is she going to be of age?" asked Hakoda.

"Fourteen."

"That's a little young, My Lord," Hakoda growled.

"Do not question me, Water Peasant. I am giving you an agreement, and I can just as easily rip it away from you!"

There was a pause.

"Fourteen. I shall see you then, Lord Ozai," Hakoda agreed, finally.

--

"I wonder what they're talking about in there," Sokka grumbled, throwing a hunk of bread to the turtleducks.

"It's all about politics. It's so boring," Mai sighed, leaning against a tree behind them.

"I like politics," Katara grinned.

"Politics is stupid. All it's about is the war," Zuko crumbled a few crumbs into the pond.

"Zuzu, lighten up," Azula smacked him in the back of the head.

"Zuzu?" Katara giggled from beside the prince, and she gently swirled the water in the pond.

"Hey, shut up," he glared at her.

--

"Thank you for agreeing to our proposition," Ursa smiled warmly at the Water Tribe officials who had come with Chief Hakoda.

"What proposition?" Azula asked rudely.

"I'll tell you later, Azula," Ursa tugged on her daughter's hand and led them in.

--

"Hey Zuzu," Azula entered the prince's chambers.

"Don't call me that," Zuko replied in a very un-princely manner.

"Guess what the peace agreement was?" Azula grinned.

Zuko paused before asking, "What?"

"You have to marry the water tribe girl when you turn sixteen," Azula sneered.

"You're lying!" Zuko blushed furiously.

"I am _not_," Azula left the room, cackling softly like a miniature witch, "Imagine how heartbroken Mai is going to be."

Zuko smiled a little bit to himself as Azula left the room. Six years? He could wait.

_**--**_

_**This drabble sucks hairy Jesus balls. I just wanted to do a pre-ATLA chapter.**_

_**X**_

_**Alice**_


	3. Holy Crapmuffins!

Drabble Three: Holy Crapmuffins

**Drabble Three: Holy Crapmuffins!**

"Is lunch ready yet? Aang is hungry and tired," Zuko asked Katara from behind her. She was stirring the pot of soup and let out an exhasperated sigh.

"It'll be done soon. How's Aang's training going? Becau-" at this point, you see, she had turned to face the shirtless firebender. And was speechless.

"You were right about him. He learns fast. What'd you call it? 'Naturally gifted'?" Zuko smiled at her.

And that was when she fainted.

"What did you do to my sister?" Sokka ran up and cradled his sister's head in his arms.

"I didn't do _anything_! She just turned around and _fainted_!" Zuko panicked.

"Katara!? Can you hear me?" Sokka grabbed his sister's water pouch and squirted some water into her face.

She spluttered and opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"What happened, Katara? You just passed out," Zuko told her. Her eyes flicked back to the sweaty-fresh-from-firebending prince.

_Holy crapmuffins_. And she blacked out again.


	4. I'd Lie

**Drabble Four: I'd Lie**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

As Zuko's hair whipped in the wind as they sailed the skies n Appa's back, Katara couldn't help but look at him. He was a prince, after all.

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colours in his eyes._

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine," he smiled at her, his golden eyes shining.

_He'll never fall in love he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

"So," Sokka asked, "What was with you and the Mai girl?"

"I broke up with her through a note. She hates me," Zuko ran a hand through his straight black hair.

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favourite songs._

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green._

"I liked it in Ba Sing Se. Serving tea, you know? It was nice. Everything was so… green," he grinned at the memory.

_He loves to argue_

"Are you going to get the water?"

"Get it yourself."

"Listen, you're with _us_ now. You pitch in."

"I carry my own weight."

"Now you just sound like Toph!"

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

"Azula's hot," Haru grinned slyly.

"If by 'hot' you mean totally evil," Sokka scoffed.

"I think she's beautiful," Katara admitted.

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him_

"You totally like him," Toph said.

"Shut up, Toph. You don't know what you're talking about."

_I'd lie._

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long?_

"Where is the avatar?!" he had asked. Instantly, he had gone to Katara. She stared at him, wide eyed. That scar. She would never forget that scar.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

Dear Gran Gran,

--There's this boy--

**(A/N- The words with dashed on either side are 'crossed out')**

--There's this prince--

--There's this guy--

We miss you.

Love Katara

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green._

"I hate Fire Nation clothes," Zuko stated, "It's all so pompous."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "the clothes from the Earthg Kingdom are so much better."

"And green," Zuko agreed.

_He loves to argue_

"Will you take me as a prisoner?" Zuko knelt in front of them. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"No we won't!"

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

"Isn't it strange?" Sokka asked, looking from the picture of Ozai to Zuko.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"You don't look anything like your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment," zuko let a small smile grace his features.

"That's not true," Katara objected, pointing at Ozai's picture, "You have his eyes."

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie._

**Dear Katara,**

I am not an idiot. I can read through your scratchings. Who is this boy?

_-_Gran Gran

**Dear Gran Gran,**

--He's--

There is no boy.

-Katara

_He stands there then walks away,_

"Katara, are you okay?" asked Toph.

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

"What?" Katara let the air escape her lips as Zuko passed her, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You were holding your breath."

"Was I?"

_Now he'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

They met up with Chong and his merry band again.

"Play some music, young man, and let it grow from your heart!"

And Zuko _did_ play. He grabbed the guitar and played. It was the most beautiful thing Katara had ever heard.

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies," he was chanting one day.

"Zuko?"

"Wha? Oh, yea Katara?"

Katara paused. And then turned away, "Nothing."

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my god, he's beautiful._

Katara turned to Zuko. He rose with the sun, but she rose even earlier than that. As the light from Yue shone onto his face, casting his scar into shadow, Katara saw his pure side.

_So I put on my makeup, and pray for a miracle._

_**And yes, I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green.**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me.**_

_**His sister's beautiful.**_

_**He has his father's eyes.**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie.**_

_**--**_

**The song is by Taylor Swift. It's called **_**I'd Lie**_**. I do not own the song in any way shape or form.**




	5. The Beach

I just saw The Beach, and felt compelled to write a complete fanon- Ty Luko

**I just saw The Beach, and felt compelled to write a complete fanon- Ty Luko. I know it's not Zutara, but bear with me. I think it's adorable. In this are quotes from The Boiling Rock, which is further on in the season. It begins after the party, when they're down at the beach.**

**--**

**Drabble Five: The Beach (Ty Luko)**

"Circus freak!"

She glared at him. She hated him so much right at that moment she thought she would burst. He didn't understand. He, of all people, should understand. Why didn't he understand!

"At least I'm _different _now," she yelled, "Circus Freak is a compliment!"

The critical analysis of their lives was not part of the smoothing process, Ty Lee figured. Why did Azula and Zuko feel the need to make a reason for the way everyone acted? And of course, like everything else, it landed on Mai.

When Mai and Zuko kissed, she was even closer to bursting than she had been to begin with. Why Mai? Was it because she was taller? Was it because she was darker, like he was? Ty Lee could do dark, if you just gave her a chance!

"They were right," Ty Lee plastered a huge smile on her face, pushing her anger and jealousy down into the pit of her stomach, "I feel all smoothed."

As they walked up to the house of that ass who had invited them to his party, Zuko lagged behind with Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry for calling you a circus freak," he said.

"That's perfectly fine, Zuko. I forgive you. I couldn't expect you to understand," she said. Zuko paused. That icy tone in her voice, the total lack of emotion on her features, her rigid stance and the fire in her eyes that burned him…

He could've sworn that he was in love with her. And the best part is that it was totally unintentional on Ty Lee's part. She was letting her anger trickle out in icy cold droplets…

That is, until Mai wrapped her arms around him. "Hurry up, slow pokes. Time to wreak havoc."

Ty Lee sighed and followed them. Her sigh made his heart jump. It was so… uninterested. So apathetic. So _not Ty Lee_.

He shook his head as they approached the door.

"Party's over."

"Are you feeling alright, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked her.

With a cold raise of her left eyebrow, she considered her response. She chose to go to her Happy Ty Lee World, and gave Zuko a big smile, "Fine, Zuko. Why do you ask?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He could've sworn that he saw her as she deliberated her smile for a second.

"Good," was all he said.

Later that night, they all sat by the fire on the beach.

"Ty Lee went to go get some more stuff from the house. Zuko, you're a big strong man," Azula taunted, "go help her find some nice pictures to burn."

"What are you doing here?" was Ty Lee's way of greeting.

"Helping you."

"I don't need your help. I'm doing perfectly fine," Ty Lee snapped.

"What is your problem?!" Zuko exploded, "First you're all _smoothed_ and then you think I _DON'T UNDERSTAND_ and then you're back to perky Ty Lee and now you're telling me that you don't need my help?! Who are you and what have you done with the Ty Lee that I know?"

Ty Lee dropped the portrait of Ozai and crushed her mouth to Zuko's.

"You don't know me," she said as they broke apart.

"I know you," he whispered, going in for another kiss. She stopped him, picked up the paintings and began to leave the beach house. But then she stopped and turned.

"Go back to Mai. She's what you know. She's what you're accustomed to. You wouldn't want some bi polar circus freak," she let out a small chuckle.

"You confuse me," Zuko said angrily, turning away from her.

"You could at least have the decency to look me in the eye as you ripped out my heart," Ty Lee said softly, heading down to the beach.

And they never spoke of it again.


	6. Lost in Observation

**Drabble Six: Lost in Observation**

"You're lost," Katara groaned, as she saw Zuko turn the map over and over again in his hands.

"_We_," he emphasised, "Are not lost. I can read a map perfectly. It was Sokka who pointed us in the wrong direction."

Before Sokka could defend himself, Katara replied, "You should know by now- don't trust Sokka. His little 'inklings' are always asking for trouble."

Zuko finally turned the map the right way around, and frowned to himself, "Well, little miss Sugar Queen, maybe if you hadn't have let him steer the bison, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Obviously, Toph and Zuko had been bonding lately.

"Oh," Katara scoffed, "So now it's _my_ fault. Well, maybe if you had just asked directions…"

"From who? Who, Katara, in the Fire Nation is going to give _us_ directions? We're practically fugitives. What was I supposed to say? 'Excuse me, I'm the exiled prince. I'm travelling with the Avatar- you know, the bald monk with a huge bounty over his head? If you could just point us in the right direction, we'd be really grateful.'"

Toph, Sokka, Aang, Teo and Haru just sat quietly in the corner of Appa's saddle as the two argued. The argument was broken by one quick statement by the blind earthbender-

"Jeeze, you guys argue like an old married couple."

Silence followed, and Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance.

Maybe the group had finally caught on…


	7. The Haircut

_This isn't Zutara- I know. But I just wanted to write something that was quick and a little cute._

_TTFN,_

_Alice_

**Drabble Seven: The Haircut**

"You're so clueless, Mai," Ty Lee giggled. The two friends sat in the dressing rooms of the Fire Nation Palace.

"Me? I'm the clueless one? As if," Mai deadpanned. Ty Lee simple smiled and brushed her hair, looking at her friend in the mirror.

"Your hair is so frizzy! And your bangs hang way too low. You should trim them, and show people your pretty eyes," Ty Lee said, reaching for the scissors.

As Ty Lee's hand reached up to cut Mai's bangs, Mai grabbed her wrist. Ty Lee's hand turned white at the sudden lack of circulation, and she dropped the scissors, flinching as they made a clinking sund on the stone floor.

"Don't. Touch. The hair." These were Mai's words of warning, and Ty Lee knew better than to question them. Mai let go of Ty Lee's wrist and relaxed with the knowledge that Ty Lee would not cut her hair.

Suddenly, a new voice arose from the doorway.

"That water tribe girl had such big blue eyes, Mai," Azula taunted, "did you notice? Zuko had her necklace at one point, I believe. He spent _such a long time_ tracking her down. Such _nice eyes_…"

Mai grabbed the scissors with expert agility, reached up to her bangs, and cut them shorter, so her misty eyes were visible. As if staring at herself in the mirror for the first time, Mai sighed.

"Ty Lee, brush my hair please?" Mai asked, looking up at her friend. Ty Lee was only too happy to oblige.


	8. Always Watching

**Drabble Eight: Always Watching**

The Spirit World is a strange place. There is no bending or wind, and every sound seems a little bit muted, like a soft heartbeat. The water feels like perfume, freshening your skin as it touches it, giving it a light sensation.

Ursa smiled as she stared into the water. She was sitting in the lotus position. She was watching her son sleep. It was one of the few times he looked peaceful.

She heard a muffled noise from beside her.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" asked a voice. Ursa looked up to see a woman, no older than herself, with bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"Of course," Ursa smiled, "Who do you want to watch over?" The pool was a popular place for spirits to watch over their loved ones, so Ursa was not surprised.

"My children, Sokka and Katara," the blue eyed woman said, "My name is Kaya."

"I'm Ursa," she smiled, and returned to her watching.

The two women had no idea that their children's lives would coincide.

()

Kaya gasped as her son ran up to the Fire Nation ship, only to be kicked down.

"Zuko, why would you do that?" she heard Ursa ask.

Kaya's eyes darted back to the pool, where she saw a boy in armour ask, _"Where's the Avatar?"_

"Ursa, is that your son?" Kaya asked, shocked. She saw Ursa's son reach down and grab Gran Gran.

"My mother!" Kaya gasped.

"Yes," Ursa sighed, "That's my son."

Ursa and Kaya watched as Katara and Zuko locked gazes. Katara was glaring and Zuko, and he returned the expression with full force.

"Something tells me that our children are not going to be friends," Kaya tried to lighten the mood.

()

"_I'll save you form the pirates,"_ Zuko said, grabbing Katara's wrists.

Ursa and Kaya, after seeing their children's lives collide so often, had taken to sharing the same pool to watch in.

"Smooth, Zuko," Ursa shook her head and let out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh this! He's taken my daughter hostage!" Kaya said with outrage.

The two mothers watched the scene unfold, reacting to different parts.

"He has my necklace," Kaya said softly, watching Zuko dangle it in front of her daughter's eyes. Katara was tied to a tree.

Ursa and Kaya leant in close to see what Zuko was whispering into Katara's ear, but they couldn't make it out. Katara blushed furiously, glaring. Exchanging a glance, Ursa and Kaya resumed watch.

()

The two mothers watched, entranced at the battle unfolding before their eyes. Zuko and Katara, polar opposites, were fighting heatedly. Katara encased the prince in a globe of ice, causing Ursa to hold her breath, letting it out only as the boy broke free.

"_Here for a rematch_?_"_ The broken and battered prince asked, holding his hands out for a fight.

"_Believe me, it's not going to be much of a match,"_ Katara sneered, crushing Zuko like the tiny bug she believed him to be.

"You owe me a goldpiece," Kaya snickered to Ursa, who shook her head with disbelief as the group of kids rescued her son.

()

"_Zuko, I can help_,_"_ Katara said, her voice filled with concern. The prince kneeled over his injured uncle.

"Katara is so caring," Ursa said with admiration, watching her son banish the children from his sight.

()

"_Zuko!"_ Katara's voice rang with surprise, before her face moved into a frown.

Ursa and Kaya sighed simultaneously.

"_You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!"_

Kaya placed a hand on Ursa's shoulder.

"_You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."_

Ashamed, Ursa looked away from the scene. Kaya didn't know why. She felt that she had more to be ashamed about.

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_ With her son's words, Ursa looked back. He had been wise to let Katara vent her rage. He could read her emotions so pointedly, but speaking out hadn't been all that smart.

"_I don't? You don't know how this war has affected me. Me, personally," _Katara turned and knelt, hiding her tears from the prince. She didn't want to show weakness.

"_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," _Katara sobbed. Ursa shot a look at her friend, who was shedding tears as well. Engulfing Kaya in a hug, she heard Zuko's quiet words.

"_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_ Kaya, her eyes filled with tears, looked up to her comforter. Ursa's eyes brimmed with tears.

()

"_Maybe you could be free of it,"_ Katara said, taking out a vile from her robe.

"_What?"_

"_I have healing abilities."_

"_It's a scar, it can't be healed."_

"_This is Spirit Water from the Oasis at the Northern Water Tribe. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important."_

Kaya and Ursa both let out a hidden breath as Katara touched Zuko's scar delicately.

"He's never let anyone touch it, before," Ursa told her friend. The two stared down at the intense scene, and groaned in unison as the wall broke down, separating the two teens.

()

"Zuko's been practising his speech," Ursa said, sitting beside her friend.

"What?"

"He's at the Air Temple. He wants to join them, and is thinking of the best way to do so. So far, his attempts at creating a speech have been dismal," she admitted. Kaya frowned with concern.

"Katara isn't going to take too kindly to that."

"_If we ever see you again… well, we better not see you again,"_ Katara threatened, looking away from the Prince. He walked away, and Kaya shook her head.

()

"_And what's your little form called?"_

"… _the dancing dragon."_

Ursa and Kaya both laughed along with the gaang, enjoying the scene of friendship below them.

()

"_What are you doing?!"_ Katara screeched, realising who it was that had saved her.

"_Saving you from being crushed,"_ Zuko pointed out.

"_Well, I'm not crushed. You can get off me, now," _Katara said, pushing Zuko off of her.

Kaya and Ursa exchanged a slightly amused glance.

"She's a tough nut to crack," Ursa commented.

"Not for Zuko's lack of trying," Kaya said, "but my Katara has a lot of hurt to get over."

"_I was the first person to trust you! Back in Ba Sing Se! But you betrayed me. You betrayed all of us. So you want to get my trust back? Reconquer Ba Sing Se for the Earth King. Or better yet- __**bring my mother back**__."_

Kaya's eyes filled with tears, and Ursa patted her on the back.

They watched Zuko stay up all night waiting for Katara, and heard him tell her the news.

"_I know who killed your mother."_

Later one, as Katara and Zuko hugged, Katara finally forgiving him after all that he'd done, Ursa and Kaya smiled at each other. They couldn't help but notice how their eyes lingered on each other as they broke apart.

()

"_Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?"_ Ursa laughed.

"Aang isn't going to give up, is he?" she asked, interested. She laughed again as the Avatar gave up his seat next to Katara.

"He's not very persistent to win my daughter's affections," Kaya laughed, too.

"_I thought you were the Avatar's girl,"_ the Player-Zuko said. Ursa and Kaya had to wipe their tears of laughter from their eyes. This play was so ridiculous. That was most definitely _not_ what happened in the Crystal Catacombs.

"_Is that really what you think of me, Katara?" _Aang asked, hurt.

As Aang went in to kiss Katara, Ursa and Kaya frowned. Katara backed away.

"_I just said I was confused!"_

They smiled with relief as Katara went back inside, sitting next to Zuko.

()

"_Thank you, Katara,"_ Zuko's weak voice filtered up through the perfume water. Ursa and Kaya couldn't see clearly, their eyes filled with tears at the scene before them.

As Zuko and Katara kissed, and Azula was lead off in chains, Ursa choked back a sob.

"What a beautiful ending," Kaya said.

"No. What a beautiful beginning," Ursa said.

**MAN! I WAS SO PISSED OFF WITH THE ENDING OF SOZIN'S COMET! I'm sure a lot of you were. In fact, I was annoyed with the whole movie altogether.**

**X**

**Alice**


	9. The Air Temple 1

_**This is set after **__The Western Air Temple__**. Actually, make it **__The Boiling Rock__**. I feel like having Suki and Hakoda there. I was just inspired. From Zuko's perspective.**_

_**-Alice**_

_**((--))**_

**Drabble Nine: The Air Temple (I)**

The morning dawned on Zuko lazily. He opened his eyes just before the sun rose, but the aching in his muscles begged him to not rise with the sun. For once. But, alas, as the sky pinked with sunrise, Zuko's internal mechanisms forced him to leave his bed. He looked over at the picture of Iroh for moral support, but found none. Why would Uncle Iroh encourage him to wake up? He was fat and lazy.

Zuko repressed a yawn as he looked around the room he had been placed in. The bed was comfy, and it seemed like a nice place to sleep. His eyes flashed over to the doorway, where Katara had threatened his life only days before. He winced at the memory and exited the room.

To his surprise, Katara and Toph were already up. The waterbender was chatting softly to the small girl as she stirred the pot of water slowly.

"We have compony," Toph said loudly. Zuko stopped in his tracks, as Katara whipped her head of long hair around to face him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you up so early?" she questioned, turning her head back to the pot.

"I rise with the sun," Zuko replied. He could barely see Katara turn her head slightly to Toph, who gave her subtle thumbs up. They were checking if he was lying.

"Why are you two up early?"

"Breakfast," Katara replied, as if that answered everything, "We're out of supplies. I'll have to go to a market to pick out some more stuff."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Zuko asked, walking towards to two bending masters.

"Says the guy who broke into the Boiling Rock," Toph scoffed sarcastically.

"Sokka went, too," Zuko said in defence, "And it was his idea, in the first place."

"You shouldn't have said that, Sparky," Toph laughed, "Now Katara has an excuse to not thank you for rescuing her father."

Zuko shot a look at Katara, who let the barest hint of a smile play on her lips.

"Sparky?" Zuko turned to Toph, and raised his good eyebrow.

"She has nicknames for everyone," Katara sighed, "Don't ask."

"So," Toph said awkwardly, flexing her lightly-charred feet, "Katara tells me you have a scar."

"Toph!"

"Yes," Zuko said softly, "I do."

"What does it look like?" Toph asked.

"Toph, don't make me warn you again," Katara said, using her Mother Voice. Toph merely sighed and yawned at the same time.

"I'm still tired. Carry me to bed, Sparky," she ordered. Zuko was about to get up, his submissive nature taking over, before refusing.

"Why?" he deadpanned.

"Because _you_ burned my feet," Toph said determinedly, "and I am tired. I want to sleep in."

Zuko obliged, without another word of protest, and carried Toph to her room and laid her in the bed. Katara didn't say anything, just watched the exiled Prince give a blind girl piggy-back.

As Toph lay in bed, Zuko pulled the covers over her.

"What does it look like? Katara's not here, so will you tell me?" Toph asked again, her tough voice soft with tiredness.

"It looks more painful than it is, and less painful than it was. It's big, and it goes over my entire left eye and some of my left ear," he said calmly.

"What happened?"

"… Ozai happened," Zuko's voice turned hard.

Toph reached up and Zuko's hand caught it. Instead of pushing her hand away, he brought it up to the scar.

"Here," he said.

"You're right," Toph said, "it looks painful."

"Only one other person has touched my scar before. You should feel privileged," Zuko joked.

"Who?" Toph asked, stifling a yawn.

Zuko frowned, and didn't answer. Instead, he got up and left the room. Katara was still sitting at the pot when he got back.

"Took you a while," Katara snapped.

"She wanted to know about the scar," he said plainly, sitting beside her.

_That shut her up,_ he thought.

It was true. Katara had shut up.

"If you want to get to the markets and back before breakfast, you'd better leave now," Zuko said, looking at the ever brightening sky. Katara frowned and groaned.

"The market will take hours. Who'll stir the pot?" Zuko could tell that she was talking to herself, and not to him at all, but he answered anyway.

"I'll stir it."

"… You know how to cook?" Katara raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"First of all, this is _stirring_, not cooking. Second of all, I've been travelling with Iroh for almost a year, and all he knows how to make is tea and Jook. I had to learn how to cook, or starve," Zuko replied.

Katara mouthed _Jook?_ but didn't argue. She got up and handed the ladle to Zuko, heading back to her room.

When she emerged, she was in her Fire Nation robes, and had a sack of gold pieces.

"I'll take Appa as close as he can get without being noticed," she said, before Zuko could point out how Appa was a six-legged flying bison. He nodded and continued stirring the broth.

It seemed like forever before anyone woke up. Sokka and Aang were first, and the Avatar greeted Zuko with a cheery smile.

"Good morning, Sifu Hotman," he grinned.

"Good morning, and don't call me that," Zuko grumbled.

"Hey Jerkbender, why are you cooking? Isn't that Katara's job?" Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes.

"She went to the market for more supplies. She'll be back soon."

"You let my daughter go out all by herself?" Zuko flinched at Hakoda's voice.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Zuko replied, before adding quickly, "You have nothing to worry about, sir."

Hakoda gave Zuko a wary look before sitting beside him.

"So, Prince Zuko-"

"It's just _Zuko_," he interrupted, "I was exiled three years ago. And then again more than a week ago. No titles necessary."

"Zuko," Hakoda corrected himself, "What's it like in the Fire Nation?"

"Hot," Zuko deadpanned. For some reason unknown to Zuko, this was responded to with heavy laughter from Hakoda and his son.

"Who knew that Sparky had a sense of humour?" Sokka said between laughs.

_What, was there a Nickname Party that I wasn't invited to?_

"When did Katara say she'd be back?" Aang asked worriedly.

"In a couple of hours," Zuko responded.

"And when did she leave?"

"… a couple of hours ago."

"See, Aang?" Sokka wrapped an arm around the twelve-year-old, "she'll be back any minute."

As if on cue, Appa flew over the Western Air temple. When he landed, Katara dismounted with bags of supplies.

"I have moon-peaches, and tea, and meat, and salt and-"

"**What** do you **think** you are **wearing**?" Hakoda growled, interrupting his daughter.

"These are my Fire Nation clothes," Katara responded curtly.

"They are entirely inappropriate," Hakoda said, ripping the bags from his daughter's arms.

"If you think _that's_ bad, wait 'till you see what she wears for bending practice," Sokka laughed, taking the bags from his father.

Instantly, Hakoda's eyes shot to Zuko, who was staring intently at the pot.

"Is that true? What does my daughter wear for bending?" he asked the firebender.

"I wouldn't know, sir," Zuko answered, shrugging, "I don't wait around to watch."

Hakoda's eyes narrowed, and he shot a less scandalised look at Aang.

"Aang?" he asked, for confirmation.

"Well, we always waterbend in our underclothes," the Avatar said meekly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Hakoda basically shouted.

"Be a bit louder, Dad," Katara said sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure that there are some Elephant Koi Fish in Kyoshi who couldn't hear you."

Zuko chuckled slightly, which earned him another death glare from Hakoda.

"What's so funny?" Hakoda seethed. Zuko wouldn't have been surprised if Hakoda could breathe fire.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir. It's just that I burned down Kyoshi," Zuko chuckled again.

"Last I remember," Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko, "burning down my girlfriend's village wasn't a funny anecdote."

"You had to be there," Zuko deadpanned.

"Girlfriend?" Hakoda asked, "That reminds me, Sokka, you and I need to have a talk."

Sokka flushed a deep red, and waved an arm at his bare-stomached sister, "When did this become about me? I thought you were mad at Katara!"

"No, that conversation is over," Katara said sternly.

"Is it, now?" Hakoda asked threateningly.

"Dad, you can't go away for years and come back expecting the little girl you left behind. I've grown up a lot, and you don't come into _my_ family and try be the Father Figure," Katara narrowed her eyes, "My clothes are fine."

And with that, she walked up to Sokka, grabbed the bags back, and sat beside Zuko and the pot, unpacking the supplies loudly. Hakoda was at a loss for words. During the confrontation, Zuko had stopped stirring the pot. His eyes were focused on Katara.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"You shouldn't be mad at your dad for caring," he said plainly, but not so loud that Hakoda could hear. The Chief had already began storming back to his room.

"He'll always be my dad," Katara sighed, handing Zuko a bag rice to put into the pot, "But he's not in charge, right now. Maybe things will change when the war is over, but in this family, we're the adults. He was acting like more of a child than I was."

"You're right, he was," Zuko replied, stirring the rice, "But if I had a dad that cared that much, I'd forgive him eventually."

Katara's eyes widened for a moment as Zuko handed the ladle back to her.

"You don't have to change your robes, or anything," Zuko said, as he stood up, "Just don't stay mad at him. He's a good guy."

Zuko began walking back to Toph's room, to wake her for breakfast, when Hakoda stopped him.

"You talked to my daughter," Hakoda frowned.

"Yes I did, sir," Zuko replied.

"About what?" Hakoda's eyes softened, and Zuko saw the curious child that had been lost long ago.

"Fathers," Zuko offered Hakoda a small smile.

"You're the father, here," Hakoda looked into Zuko's eyes, "You've only been here for a short time, but I can see the dynamic."

Zuko flushed a little bit. Him? A father? Never.

"Just…," Hakoda sighed, "Don't let Mom get away from me." He nodded toward his daughter as she stirred the pot with her back to them.

"I'll try," Zuko responded.


	10. The Air Temple 2

**Drabble 10: The Air Temple (II)**

**Katara's Perspective**

It was dinner, and the gaang was sitting down to eat. Hakoda, Sokka and Katara were all sitting on one side of the circle.

_The model family, _Katara was forced to think. Anyone who hadn't been witness to the fight earlier that day would agree. Beside Sokka was Suki, who was looking down every time Hakoda addressed her. Obviously, Sokka had been given The Talk. It wasn't something Suki was entirely comfortable with. What could they have done? Suki was barely sixteen, and they hadn't even been 'together' for two months, yet.

Well, sure. They had met almost eight months back. But in the between there was Yue, and no one had forgotten about her. She shone down on them every night.

"How was training today?" Suki asked Aang, ready to make any form of conversation that didn't revolve around her or Sokka. Aang beamed and shot a smile at Zuko.

"Zuko said that I'm learning really fast," he practically burst with pride.

"Is that true?" Katara asked Zuko, automatically taking his bowl and refilling it with seconds. She couldn't let him be hungry, and she knew he was too polite to ask for more.

"Yeah," Zuko smiled mildly, "he's a talented kid."

"He's more than talented," Teo said, "He's the Avatar. He's a really _powerful bender_."

Katara's thoughts immediately rushed back to The Day of Black sun, and the kiss, and Aunt Wu. She fumbled with the bowl of fish in her hands, and everyone's eyes went to her. She blushed uncomfortably and nodded in agreement.

"Twinkletoes isn't _powerful_," Toph scoffed, biting into her fish roughly, "He's _almighty_. When you think of Aang's future, you don't say, 'Hmm, he's a powerful bender', you say, 'Holy crap! The Avatar!'"

Katara sighed. For a blind girl, she made pretty good observations.

"Watch your language," Zuko nudged Toph playfully, not really meaning the warning.

Katara watched the exchange with a small smile on her face.

"You must like it," she blurted out. All eyes turned to her, waiting for an explanation. Zuko raised his good eyebrow at her, and she gulped.

"Having a little sister who doesn't want to kill you, I mean," Katara offered, gesturing to Toph, who had her eyebrows raised abnormally high. The blind earthbender punched Katara hard in the arm, and sniffed.

"You're gonna get me started, Sweetness," Toph managed a laugh, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. Zuko frowned at Katara for a second, before looking at the small girl between then.

"It's nice," Zuko admitted, ruffling Toph's long bangs. There was a small silence while Hakoda cleared his throat.

"Zuko, tell us about your family," he said. Katara shot her father a look that clearly said _This is not the time_. But Zuko obliged, anyway, stiffening only a little bit.

"I have one younger sister; Azula. She's a firebending prodigy," he began, "My father is Fire Lord Ozai, and my mother was Fire Lady Ursa. It balanced out, because Ozai thinks Azula's the greatest thing since his induction, while Mom thought she was a monster. She loved me and Ozai didn't, which is why she was banished."

"Banished?" Katara said quickly, "You said she-"

"I wasn't lying," Zuko responded before Katara could say anything else, "I only found out that she might be alive on the day of the eclipse. I didn't lie in Ba Sing Se."

"What happened in Ba Sing Se?" Aang frowned, looking from Katara to Zuko.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"I thought you guys said Ba Sing Se was where Zuko betrayed you," Haru frowned.

"It was," Katara said coldly.

"Don't tell me that you're still mad about that," Zuko groaned.

"Mad? Still _mad_? Zuko, you betrayed my trust. You got Aang killed! And for what? Some honour that never existed! You said yourself that Ozai hated you!"

"Aang is fine, I am _here_," Zuko threw the wooden bowl aside, "What is the big problem?!"

"The problem is that Aang can't access the Avatar State- and if you hadn't betrayed me things would have worked out differently!" she yelled, already prepared to uncork her water-skins that hung from her shoulder.

"Katara, calm down!" Hakoda yelled.

"No, Dad, this doesn't concern you!" she yelled back.

"Let her be mad," Zuko laughed humourlessly, "Let her throw a temper tantrum. Let her act like a _child_."

He emphasised the last word, simply because he knew that it would push Katara's buttons. The last thing she wanted to do was have her Mom Status revoked for one silly outburst. She re-corked the skins and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara walked past him and picked up his discarded bowl, "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but she didn't jump or pull away.

"It's okay," he said softly, "We can talk about this later. Just don't be a baby in front of your dad. Calm down and be an adult."

She almost felt like punching him in the face for calling her a baby, but she had to agree. Hakoda was the last person she wanted to have a temper-tantrum in front of, especially after her pedantic speech that morning.

As the two benders sat back down around the fire, all eyes were on them. Katara caught Aang's huge, grey-eyed stare for just a second, before the Avatar looked away.

"So," Suki said cheerily, "Where were we?"

"Sparky was telling us about his Royal Life," Sokka said, "What about Gloomy Girl?"

Zuko managed a small smile, "Mai."

"Mai? Who's Mai?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"The girl with the needles," Sokka explained, "She and Sparky were an item of sorts."

"You? And the Girl Who Sighs?" Katara raised an eyebrow, her heart thundering in her chest, "Well, I guess it fits."

A small laugh arose from the group at the joke.

"I broke up with her through a note when I came here," Zuko cringed at the 'oooohhh's that the gaang made, "But she rescued us at The Boiling Rock."

"Yeah. Needles and Stretch came in handy when Azula was trying to kill us," Sokka offered.

"Mai must really care about you," Suki said, in what Katara supposed was meant to be a comforting way. But it didn't make Katara happy, until she turned to see the hint of a smile on Zuko's lips.

_Well, if he's happy, I'm-_ she stopped herself from finishing that sentence, and began helping with the dishes.

After dinner was cleared and everyone was satisfied, Katara told Aang to go to bed.

"You have a lot of training tomorrow. We're doing a combined lesson- Toph, Zuko and I are going to teach you at once," she warned. Aang smiled weakly and made his way to his room, where the door closed softly. Katara sighed, as she went back to the fire, preparing it for the next morning.

"Time to go to bed, Rock Head," she heard.

"But I'm not tired, Sparky," Toph's yawn betrayed her statement. Katara turned as she saw Zuko giving Toph piggy back to her bed room.

"Did you mean what you said?" Toph whispered.

"What?" Zuko replied.

"That I'm like your little sister?"

Katara heard a pause, before Zuko said, "Definitely." Katara smiled despite herself, and felt a little bit bad for what she was about to do- for as soon as Zuko had left Toph in her room, he found Katara standing there with her arms crossed.

"Let's talk," she demanded.

Instead of sighing or groaning, Zuko just nodded and led her to his bed room, where he closed the door behind him.

"Talk," he ordered, turning to face her. Katara was trying to get over the fact that she was in Zuko's room. She hadn't been in his room since she threatened his life almost two weeks ago- and she felt that tonight was going to end in much the same way.

"I'm still mad," she finally said.

"Yeah, I got that," he replied.

"It's just that I really trusted you. I mean, I really, _really_ trusted you. And for you to go and turn your back on me… on _us_ like that," she sighed, "It hurt, okay? And then you just brush it off like it was nothing."

"I get it," Zuko said, "You don't think that I regret what happened in Ba Sing Se."

"I know that _I_ do," Katara said, "but in another way, I don't."

"What?" Zuko seemed unprepared for that. Katara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm glad that we talked, I mean," she corrected herself, "And I don't regret offering to heal you, if that's what you're thinking."

"If you had healed me, then Aang would be dead," Zuko said sternly.

"The offer still stands, you know," Katara said, going to sit down on Zuko's bed. "Once the war is over, I could easily go get some more water from the Spirit Oasis."

"That's assuming we both survive," Zuko joined her on the bed.

"Of course we will," Katara lay back, looking up at the ceiling. "We've made it this far, and there's no reason that we shouldn't make it further."

"I have a reason: Ozai," Zuko lay back as well.

"We can kick Ozai's butt," Katara nudged him.

"No, Aang can kick Ozai's butt. If he masters all four elements and the Avatar State before Sozin's comet arrives," Zuko sighed.

Katara frowned. "You don't think he can do it, do you?" she asked.

"I have my doubts. I don't tell Aang, though. You know how sensitive he can get," Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. Katara's breath caught in her throat as she reviewed her situation. She was lying on Zuko's bed, talking about how Aang will lose the war and neither of them would come back alive. For some reason, she didn't think she was the person he should be having this conversation with.

"Tell me about Mai," she asked.

"She's tall, and sarcastic," he laughed, "and chronically bored. She likes Fruit Cake, with rose petals on top."

"Really? That seems a bit excessive," Katara laughed as well.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

The question caught Katara off guard, and she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Zuko asked her.

"Haru and I were… kind of… not really… It was a long time ago," she mumbled.

"Haru?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing happened. But things were implied," she smiled to herself, "But that's finished. Besides, I don't like his moustache."

Zuko laughed. "When I lived in Ba Sing Se, there was this girl named Jin. She liked me, and I kind of liked her. We had fun together. She had a good appetite."

"There was this one guy," Katara sighed, "He was crazy mad at the Fire Nation, and he had hook swords and a small gang. I really liked him."

"Hold on," Zuko turned, still lying down to face Katara, "Are you talking about Jet?"

Katara's eyes widened, "How do you know about Jet?"

"We worked together to steal food, before he outed me as a firebender. What happened?" Zuko asked.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he's dead," she said quickly, trying to not cry.

"Oh."

"… Was there anyone else?"

"Song," he admitted, "She took Iroh and me in. She had a scar on her leg. I stole her ostrich-horse."

"Well, I don't have any more," Katara lied. She started to get up, satisfied that their bonding session had finished.

"What about Aang?" Katara froze before she reached the door. She turned to Zuko, who had sat up on his bed and was giving her a questioning look.

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

Zuko actually laughed. "The kid's in love with you. You'd have to be blind not to notice," he paused, "Actually, even Toph knows."

"He kissed me," she admitted softly, "on the Day of Black Sun."

"Do you… like him?" Zuko struggled to find the words.

"Of course I do," she sighed, "But I feel like I'm his mother or his big sister. Besides, he's twelve. They'll be more girls for him."

"Don't tell Aang that," Zuko warned.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "you know how sensitive he gets." There was a small silence as the two reflected on their conversation. Katara's eyes flashed towards the closed door, hoping that Aang hadn't heard anything they had said.

"Good night, Katara," Zuko said, finally choosing to end their talk.

"'Night, Sparky," she said reflexively, and with that she left the room.


	11. The Air Temple 3

_**This is an adaptation of something I was working on. It was originally entitled '**__The Gaang Gets Drunk__**' but I wanted it to be a part of this ficlet.**_

_**I'm kind of unsure about keeping this in the Drabbles. I might need to give it its own title.**_

_**Yu-Chi: noun. (Pronounced Yoo-Chee)**_

_**An alcoholic drink made from the juice of moon peaches and cactus sap. Completely fictional.**_

_**The term 'Frosted' was invented by Fandomme, and don't you forget it!**_

_**-Alice**_

_**((--))**_

**Drabble Eleven: The Air Temple (III)**

**Katara and Zuko Shared Perspective**

As Katara left Zuko's room, she closed the door softly behind her. She had a slightly satisfied look on her face, which was probably why Hakoda gave her The Dad Look.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked. Katara's satisfied look was replaced by one of frustration.

"Talking about what happened at dinner," she replied.

"So," Hakoda crossed his arms, "What exactly _did_ happen at dinner?" Katara hadn't considered this before. Her father was probably – definitely- oblivious to what had happened in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. The fight probably seemed completely confusing to him.

"Back in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and I were thrown into the prison together. We started talking, and I talked about Mom and he talked about Ursa. I started to believe that he was a real person," she sighed, "Then, when I was sure we had an ally, he betrayed me and sided with Azula. He left his Uncle behind."

Hakoda's eyes softened. "I think Zuko has more than proven himself."

"I know. It's all fine, now. We've bonded," she gave a lopsided smile. Hakoda's eyes glazed over, and he frowned when she said 'bonded'. Katara said _Goodnight_ to her father and headed off to her own room.

She climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts wandered from Zuko to her father to Aang to Jet, and finally landed on Toph. Toph, Zuko's surrogate little sister. Toph, the fragile little girl. Toph, the greatest earthbender ever.

She sighed and wondered for a moment what it would like to be blind. Would her hearing improve? Toph seemed to have pretty good hearing, and she could recognise footsteps… but was that hearing or earthbending? Katara wasn't sure.

With a small smile on her face, Katara told herself that she'd be able to recognise anyone's footsteps, if she heard them for long enough.

This thought was put to the test moments later, when Katara heard footsteps breaking through the eerie silence that the temple had been filled with.

The footfalls were heavy. A man, she decided. They were quick and swift, and the man walked with purpose. The sound stopped for a moment, and Katara kept her eyes closed and her ears strained. She heard the uncorking of a bottle, and the swift footsteps continued, only lighter. _Like a ninja,_ Katara almost laughed at the thought, before her brain snapped to a name. _Zuko_.

Katara leapt out of bed, ignoring the dizzy spell that swept over her as she did so. She rushed out the door and almost crashed into Zuko.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, turning to face her. Katara's face flushed. She had thought he was much further away than he actually was.

"I thought _you_ were asleep."

Zuko let out a small chuckle, before looking Katara up and down swiftly. Her face flushed more so, as she remembered that she had rushed straight out of bed in her underclothes.

"What's that?" she pointed to the bottle, trying to take attention off of herself.

"It's called Yu-Chi," he shook the bottle around, and Katara heard a small sloshing sound from within, "… how old are you?"

Katara was a little put off by the question but answered anyway. "I'm nearly fifteen. Why?"

Zuko shrugged to himself, "Yeah. I think you're old enough."

As the Yu-Chi entered Katara's mouth, she realised that this was no ordinary drink. It burned her tongue slightly, and sent a warm sensation to the bottom of her stomach.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked. The two teens were perched on a rock near the cliff face of the Air Temple, and they were staring up at the moon, which was a waxing crescent.

"It's… different," Katara admitted, handing the bottle back to Zuko, who took a quick sip.

Katara frowned as she looked at Zuko's profile. "Why are you drinking it?"

"Uncle used to drink Yu-Chi all the time. He'd say that it relaxed him. So, one day, when I was really stressed out about finding Aang, he gave me some. It's relaxed me ever since."

"Relaxed? You mean you don't get frosted?"

"… Frosted?"

Katara laughed. "In the Water Tribe, when a man gets drunk, we call it getting 'Frosted'."

"Why?"

"Because he passes out outside and when you wake up his body is covered with frost."

"That's a little morbid."

Katara sighed. "Yeah. A little."

"No, I don't usually get… frosted. Just relaxed."

"Have you ever been frosted?"

"Yes, actually. A few times."

"I haven't," Katara admitted.

Zuko shot her a rare, dazzling smile that made her heart jump at what he was thinking. "Katara, I think it's time you got frosted."

--

Katara let out a giggle, as she shook the bottle. Still some left, she decided. She tilted the bottle back and let the last few drops of Yu-Chi hit her tongue.

"Aw," she whined to Zuko, "there's no more."

He grinned and pulled another bottle from behind his back. Katara giggled and clapped, only to be hushed by Zuko.

"If anyone – especially your Dad – finds you out here, my head is on a pike," he said, taking the first sip of the newly-opened Yu-Chi.

"I'm not frosted, yet," she complained, "merely… tipsy."

"Tipsy?"

"Like the world is tipping a little. But not frosty. No, not yet," she slurred, grabbing the Yu-Chi and taking too big sips in her mouth. The liquor hit her like a train, and her stomach felt all sloshy and warm. Katara sighed with contentment.

"Sit back and let it kick in," Zuko told her, lying back on the rock. The two benders lay back and looked up at the waxing crescent above them.

"Do you think he ever talks to her?" Zuko asked suddenly, after a brief silence where the only sound was the passing of the bottle.

"Who talks to who?" Katara responded.

"Sokka. And Yue. Do you think he ever talks to her?"

"I don't know. He's no really into all that magic mumbo jumbo."

"But he saw her become the moon. Didn't he?"

Katara leant up on her elbows, "How do you know so much?"

"On the way to the Boiling Rock, Sokka shared some interesting stories with me. Like how Aang mastered the Water Whip before you could even get a string up."

Katara slapped him playfully, "I mastered waterbending in less than I year. I think I deserve a round of applause, not disparagement."

"Yeah. Trust Katara to use big words when she's frosted."

"I'm frosted?" Katara squealed happily, "How can you tell?"

"Because of the way you talk. You're less… motherly. Now you're more like Katara."

"You don't know me," she said seriously.

"I've been chasing you guys for almost a year, and living with you for two weeks. I think I've picked something up about your personalities," Zuko smiled.

"Okay, Mister Big Shot. Who am I?" she asked.

Zuko sighed. "You're the mother. You feel an overwhelming need to protect everyone. People don't like it, because they think that you're babying them. They're not defenceless, and you don't realise that. But, when it comes down to it, everyone needs a mother, and you're always there.

"You're very determined, and a little self-righteous. People think that your seriousness means you're no fun. Well, obviously they were wrong about _that_ one. When you get really mad, your nostrils flare up and you get all tense. Being tense is completely against your nature, though. You're meant to be all flowy, like water. But your maternal instincts get in the way of that. But then again, like water, you're unpredictable and your mood-swings are legendary."

He looked at her, awaiting a response.

"Wow," she finally said, "You got me nailed." Zuko laughed, thinking of several different ways to interpret her statement. _Nailed._ He shoved the thought from his brain.

"I'm pretty insightful, too," Katara slurred.

"Oh yeah?" Zuko challenged, raising his good eyebrow.

Katara cleared her throat. "You are very single-minded, and when you've made a decision, you usually stick to it" – she shot him a look- "Usually. You're very sensitive, but you keep a lot of stuff bottled out. You used to release it by fighting us, because your bending used to be fuelled by anger and hurt. Now that you've started to forgive yourself, your emotions have started to become clearer. You're not only angry. You can be happy or sad or excited.

"You're very sarcastic, and you do great impersonations. You're not easily impressed. Something tells me that you're the jealous type."

She looked to Zuko, to gage his reaction. He had his eyebrow raised, and his eyes widened a little.

"Well… yeah," he agreed, not disagreeing with any of it. Katara let out a small laugh of triumph, and took another daring sip of Yu-Chi. A thought popped into her head.

"You're really the jealous type? Do tell."

Zuko didn't reply, but he said, "Doesn't it feel good to not be the mother for once?"

Katara sighed and closed her eyes. "Spirits, yes," she admitted.

"We have a long day tomorrow," Zuko said.

"I really don't care. I'm happy right where I am, sitting on a rock drinking Yu-Chi with you."

That was the last thing Katara remembered, before the twittering of birds woke her up. Groaning, Katara opened her eyes, where a pinkish light was filtering through the trees above her head. Her back hurt. And her neck and arms. That's what you get for sleeping on a cliff face, she figured.

_Wait? A cliff face?_

Her mind rushed through the previous night at such a pace that it made her head ache. Of four things she was sure. 1) It was morning, 2) She was thawing (the after-effect of being frosted), 3) She needed to make breakfast soon and 4) Zuko was fast asleep next to her.

Really, he was more _under_ her than next to her. Her legs had manoeuvred their way so that they were over his toned chest and her head had been resting right near his knees.

Katara looked at him for a moment, considering how she would wake him up. Frowning, she thougt some very indecent words, and did the most Katara-esque thing possible.

She kicked him. Hard.

"Ow! What the fu-?"

"Wake up, you idiot! It's morning, and I have to make breakfast and Aang will probably wake up soon and Toph is probably wondering where you are and I am so sore from sleeping on _rocks_ and I **cannot believe you got me **_**frosted**_!"

One of Zuko's hands reached to his chest, where Katara had kicked him hard in the ribs, and the other reached towards his head, where he was also thawing.

"Good morning to you, too, Sweetness," he said dryly, pulling out an empty bottle from underneath him.

_Ow. So that's where that was._


	12. The Air Temple 4

_**It's been a while, eh? Well, I just got my laptop back from Tech Support, so I felt like I should write something. And I just got all three A:TLA box sets! ^_^ So I'm very inspired to write some fanfiction right now.**_

**_The next chapter will be called "Boy Talk". :]_**

_**-Alice**_

---

**Drabble Twelve: The Air Temple (IV)**

**Also entitled: Girl Talk**

Katara hurried off, stumbling a little bit and muttering words under her breath that would make a sailor cringe. Zuko was busy rubbing his head, and silently cursed himself for getting a fourteen-year-old frosted.

He had had fun, though. Hadn't he? He couldn't quite remember. It was all flashes. The bottle being passed, Katara laughing, Katara drifting off to sleep, watching Katara sleep…

Zuko groaned. He was going to hell. He was sure of it.

By the time the rest of the gang woke up, Katara and Zuko were in their respected rooms. Zuko was banging his head on the wall softly at equal intervals and Katara was splashing water on her face and examining her body (still in her underclothes) in the mirror.

She was going to have bruises. She was sure of it.

---

"Morning Sifu Hotman!" Aang exclaimed, chipper and loud as always. Zuko was sitting beside the fireplace, rubbing his temples. He practically leapt up in his seat when the airbender came in.

"Will you be quiet?!" Zuko yelled. The Avatar's eyes widened and Zuko felt guilty immediately.

"Sorry, Aang," Zuko quietened down, "I just have a really, really bad headache."

"I wonder why," Zuko heard a voice from beside him.

Hakoda was staring down at the sixteen-year-old, holding a flask in his hand. He sniffed it timidly and tossed it down to the firebender. Zuko caught it and recognised it from the night before. He must've dropped it on his way back to his room.

"Uh…" Zuko blanked. Hakoda just smiled lightly and shook his head as he walked off. Kids these days…

"G'morning everyone," Katara came out in her Water Tribe garments, her face washed and her hair brushed. She looked as clean and fresh as she would any other day. Hakoda hugged his daughter and Katara proceeded to sit beside Aang and Zuko at the fireplace.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," Zuko muttered sarcastically, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"A cold shower does wonders. I suggest you try it," Katara snipped.

Aang, feeling completely lost, frowned and said he was going to wake up Sokka.

A while later, after a complete silence between Katara and Zuko, Suki and Sokka emerged with Aang. Suki gently wiped Sokka's face.

"You need to shave," was her greeting.

Zuko laughed, which earned him a glare from Sokka.

"What does _that_ mean?" Sokka questioned.

"Sorry… I'm just picturing you with facial hair," Zuko chuckled to himself.

"I don't see what's so funny," Katara said bitingly. "You're looking a little rough, too. Like maybe you haven't shaved in a while, or you didn't sleep well last night."

"By the way, Katara, that reminds me," Zuko said sarcastically, placing the empty Yu-Chi bottle in her hands, "Your father found this. Wash it, will you?"

And with that, he went off and tugged Sokka along with him.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked in a shrill tone.

"To shave. You too, baldy. You're getting Moon-Peach fuzz," Zuko called to Aang, who hurried after to the two elder boys.

Suki laughed as she sat beside Katara. "Our boys…" she chuckled.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Suki. "_Our_ boys?"

"I mean… uh… all of them. Collectively. Definitely not in any individual allocating sense," Suki stammered. "Not that I don't like him… I mean, I'm sure he's very nice. We haven't talked much. But if you like him, I like him."

Katara immediately thought of Aang. He _was_ kind of 'her boy' in a platonic sense. And he and Suki hadn't really talked.

"… and he was really helpful at the Boiling Rock…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Katara was pulled out of her reverie. The Boiling Rock? Aang wasn't at the Boiling Rock.

"Zuko. He was really helpful at the boiling rock. I mean, I can see why you like him so much. He's really very-"

"Zuko's not my… I mean, I'm not his… we're not… It's not like that," Katara blushed heavily and stammered turning away from Suki. Suki's eyes narrowed. She was genuinely confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed," Suki shrugged.

"Well, you assumed wrong. I hardly like Zuko at all, especially in _that_ way."

The two teenagers were interrupted by a small, hardened voice that cut them both in half.

"I can tell you're lying." Katara could practically hear Toph's smile as she said this. Both the warrior and the waterbender turned around to face the Earth Kingdom girl.

"Toph, you're feet are still burned. You should've gotten Haru to carry you," Katara used her Mother Tone again.

"Haru's gone off to shave with the others. And my feet don't even hurt any more. Just don't tell Zuko. But you're getting off topic. I know you like him, Katara. Your heart runs marathons whenever he's around."

Suki giggled and Katara frowned. "It does _not_!"

"Well," Suki offered, "He is very… attractive. If that helps."

"I don't care what he looks like! He's awful and he used to be evil and he probably ratted me out to my dad about getting frosted last night," Katara squeezed the leather flask in her hand before realising what she said. There was a brief silence.

"You got… frosted? Last night? With _Zuko_?" Suki repressed a giggle.

"What's frosted? And why did you do it with Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Nothing. Frosted is nothing, and **I most certainly did not do it with Zuko**," Katara said curtly.

"I should hope not," Suki giggled again and Katara glared at her.

"Well, Katara, the question is simple. Do you like him?" Toph asked, picking stuff out from in between her toes.

"No. Uh, I mean, I don't dislike him. I just don't _like_ like him."

"No, Katara, I think you do," Suki responded. "You guys always fight – which is a telltale sign – and you connect on a deep emotional level."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think Zuko and I connect on _any_ level?"

Toph laughed, "Hehe… connect…"

"What I mean is," Suki continued, "You've both been through a lot of crap together. I mean, there was that time he knocked you out and when you guys were thrown in prison together…"

"And that time he tied me to a tree and whispered in my ear," Katara frowned, remembering how he pulled out her mother's necklace and dangled it in front of her.

Silence.

Toph snorted a laugh out and Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds a little kinky to me. Try not to let that become a fetish in the future. Because I have this worry that Sokka's going to want to wear dresses, and-"

"Woah, woah. Fetish? _Future_?! These words don't mean anything in relation to us because there is no us. We are separate entities and we are not in any way _together_," Katara stated adamantly.

"Whatever you say, Sugar Queen. Just remember that you have a thing for the shaggy-haired fugitive with two swords and a bad attitude," Toph laughed.

"Jet was totally different. And Zuko doesn't have a bad attitude," she let out a frustrated sigh, "He's really sensitive and he just doesn't know how to express himself. All his life he's been told to do things. He was a _prince_, for Koh's sake and then he was banished when he was thirteen. I can't imagine what that must've been like, to do nothing but chase after the Avatar for years on end, only having one singular goal. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to look back on. Just orders…"

She sighed again, this time sadly.

"Okay…" Suki said awkwardly, "So… you like him. He's emotional. Blah blah. What about his _looks_?"

Toph scoffed and waved a hand in front of her eyes as Katara blushed heavily.

"I don't… he's not… I…" Katara groaned, "**Fine!** I… like his hair."

"His hair, okay… what about it?"

"Well… ever since it grew out it's all shaggy and I kind of want to touch it or brush it away from his face. And it's so thick and shiny. His hair is… well… it's perfect," she repressed an uncharacteristic sigh and shot Suki a look. "Happy now? I admitted that I think his hair is perfect."

Toph smiled, and decided to get up. "I know I'm satisfied. What about you, Kyoshi?"

"I think we've made her face reality enough, today, Bei Fong," Suki said. They both laughed. Suki went off to her room and Toph went off towards where the boys were shaving.

Katara groaned.

"I know saying all that is just going to come back and bite me in the ass."


	13. The Air Temple 5

_**I wrote a really killer chapter for Boy Talk, but it got deleted! GAH! Well, to be honest, it probably wasn't that great considering I started writing it at 2 in the morning. Oh well. Enjoy, I guess. :]**_

_**In the last chapter, we established that Katara likes Zuko's hair. Now, let's see Zuko's opinion of Katara…**_

_**-Alice**_

---

**Drabble Thirteen: The Air Temple (V)**

**Also Entitled: Boy Talk**

Zuko watched as Aang timidly touched his hair, realising that he had been neglecting his ritual shave lately. Zuko himself looked in the mirror. Katara had been right. It wasn't much. Just an even spread of nearly unnoticeable stubble that covered the lower half of his face.

Sokka had already lathered his jaw and was pulling out his boomerang to shave with.

The three boys were at the waterfall that cascaded from the top (or was it bottom?) of the Air Temple, down into the unfathomable depths below. It was also, incidentally, their dressing room. Zuko pulled out one of his dual swords and cleaned it, ready to use it for shaving. Aang – the boy with _no_ facial hair – was ironically the only person who owned a proper shaver.

All three of the boys continued their ritual in silence. Or, at least, Sokka and Zuko did.

"So, Zuko," Aang began, starting to shave down the path of his arrow, "Why did Chief Hakoda give you that bottle?"

Zuko sighed, and felt his head throbbing at the mere memory of the previous night. No point in lying. "He found it. It belongs to me." Well, no point in telling the whole truth, either.

"But why did he give it to you after you said you had a headache?" Aang prodded. Sokka raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zuko, already guessing what the explanation was going to be.

"Because, Aang, inside it was a drink that gives you a headache if you drink too much of it," Zuko said. He doubted any twelve-year-old, even the Avatar, would understand liquor.

"You got frosted last night? By yourself? Wow, you are so lame," Sokka laughed and continued shaving his left cheek.

Zuko was tempted to say that he want by himself, but that would lead to questions about who he was with. And if Zuko told Sokka that he had gotten his little sister frosted, it could only end in tears.

So, he settled for not responding at all.

"What's frosted?" Aang asked, finishing off one side of his head.

"I wouldn't have gotten frosted, anyway, if it wasn't for Katara…" Zuko muttered under his breath. Even though he was speaking to himself, he realised that Sokka had heard him.

Because he dropped his boomerang and was staring at Zuko with his mouth agape. "What does my innocent, fourteen-year-old, baby sister have to do with you getting drunk?" Sokka asked in a scathing tone.

"Nothing," Zuko responded.

"What about Katara?" Aang asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation than he had been before.

"No, you said something about Katara," Sokka said. Suddenly, a look of realisation hit him. "Oh! You mean that the fight you had with Katara made you want to get frosted."

Zuko snarled a little. That couldn't be further from the truth. But, if it made Sokka happy… "Yes. That is the exact reason. You're so smart, Sokka. I could never pull the wool over your eyes."

"I know," Sokka said, completely satisfied, "I'm brilliant."

"Wow, since when?" a new voice stated. The three boys turned to face Haru, who had obviously woken up.

"Welcome to the Great Shave," Sokka stated. Haru sharpened a rock with his bending and peered long and hard into the mirror.

"I'm thinking of getting rid of the moustache," Haru stated.

"_We used to have a thing. It was a long time ago. Besides, __**I don't like his moustache**__…"_

For some reason, Katara's words hit Zuko like a water whip.

"Keep it," he said quickly. Haru gave him a quizzical look.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Uh… Katara told me that she liked it," Zuko lied. Why was he doing this? He didn't know. And that fact annoyed him.

"Oh well," Haru sighed, "Can't argue with the fans." And he then proceeded to shave around the moustache and kept it in place.

'Why did I just lie to Haru? Katara hates his moustache. What could I possibly gain from keeping him and Katara apart? It's not as if…'

And that was when Zuko realised he had a crush on Katara.

No, not a crush. Wrong word. Bad word. Awful, misleading, unholy word. But he liked her. A lot. Zuko frowned to himself and finished shaving at an expert pace. Haru, Sokka and Aang were all laughing at something hilariously funny, but Zuko didn't care.

He reached out and gathered water in his palms, and rinsed the remaining foam off his face. He was completely clean shaven now, and went to go sit at the edge of the temple's cliff face.

"I don't like her. That's stupid. She's bossy and rude and she thinks she's better than me and her hair is always all over the place," he muttered to himself, looking over the edge of the temple and into the mist. He suddenly had extreme déjà vu, and remembered something from the night before…

"_Your hair is always all over the place," Zuko said. Katara turned bright red and gathered up her long hair into her fists._

"_You don't like it? I mean, it used to be in a plait but I like this better because it doesn't take as long to do in the mornings and…"_

_Zuko leaned in and inhaled Katara's hair deeply. "I never said I didn't like it," he murmured, burying his face into her hair. "It's soft and it always smells nice and I like it," he breathed, his breath smelling strongly of Yu-Chi._

_Katara's breath caught in her throat for a second, but she giggled softly._

"_What else do you like about me?" she asked coyly.  
"What… what else? Uh…" Zuko began, a bit taken aback by the sobering sound of her voice. "I like your eyes, and your skin and your nose and your hands and your hair…"_

"_You already said 'hair'," Katara giggled._

"… _and your lips," Zuko continued. The two teens were lying on the cliff face, their faces inches from each other. Katara was leaning back into a rock and Zuko was looming over her, whispering drunken thoughts into her ears._

_When Zuko had uttered the word ''lips', Katara had leaned forward, closer to him. Zuko felt instantly sobered for a second and stopped himself from leaning towards her._

'_Don't kiss her,' his mind whispered, 'She's drunk.'_

_And so, instead of leaning forward and kissing the waterbender, he leaned forward and gathered up a fistful of her long hair in his hands._

"_I really, really like your hair," was all he said, before turning away from her and sitting upright._

"Oh my Spirits," Zuko's eyes were wide. He was so stupid. He had almost kissed Katara. _Katara_! Who hated his guts and thought he was lower than dirt. Ignoring the small portion of his brain that was upset that the kiss didn't happen, Zuko sighed with relief. Hopefully Katara wouldn't remember any of that.

"Hey, Sparky. What's up? Your heartbeat is all over the place," Toph was there. Of course.

"Nothing's up," Zuko defended.

"Okay…" Toph rolled her misty green eyes, "Anyway, I just had a really interesting talk with Katara."

Toph smirked when she felt his heartbeat jump at her name.

"Anyway, she said that the _really, really_ likes your hair."

'Oh crap. She remembers.'

---

A while later, after the other three boys had finished shaving and everyone was sitting around breakfast; Zuko made it his duty to not sit beside Katara. In no way was he going to be around her. At all. Ever since the memory of their almost-kiss entered his brain, Zuko's sarcastic and biting demeanour towards the girl had changed into awkward mumblings and thoughtful frowns.

"Zuko," her voice cut through his thoughts. Katara was standing above him with a bowl of rice in her hands.

He looked up her. First her feet, then her calves, then her thighs, then her hips, to her stomach, up to her chest and finally to her face.

By the time their eyes met, Katara's face was bright red.

"What?" he asked, raising his good eyebrow.

Katara tossed the bowl down to him in response and went to her spot at the other side of the fire place. She sat beside Suki, who giggled as she sat down.

"Suki… I swear to Yue I will waterbend the crap out of you if you don't shut up," Katara warned in a frighteningly dark tone. The Kyoshi warrior closed her mouth, but this only muffled the giggles.

After breakfast, Zuko went up to Sokka. If anyone could tell him what Katara was thinking, it would be her brother.

"Hey, Sparky. What's on your mind?" Sokka asked, sharpening his boomerang.

"Your sister," Zuko stated bluntly. When Sokka frowned at him, he added. "She hates me. And I don't know why."

"Katara doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone," Sokka said, relaxing a little. "Well, maybe some people in the Fire Nation. Uh… but not good people who used to be bad. Bad people, who were never good and probably won't ever be!"

Zuko held up a hand to silence the Water Tribe boy. "Could you… I don't know… talk to her? For me?"

"Okay…" Sokka said slowly. "But you know what'd work better? If Suki talked to her. Girls tell more to other girls. But, just out of interest, why do you need to know?"

"I care what she thinks of me. Just like I care what all of you think of me," Zuko lied.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and let a smile play on his lips. He didn't believe that lie for a second. For some reason, he didn't mind. "I'll get Suki to casually slip you into a conversation with Katara. Don't worry. She and I will be, like, your wingmen."

Zuko frowned and thanked the warrior.

"Oh, and Sparky? Next time you try and lie to me, I'll bring Toph in here. But promise me you won't, like, violate my sister. Okay?"

Zuko turned bright red.

"I DO NOT WANT TO VIOLATE YOUR SISTER!" he yelled. Toph, who had an uncanny ability to appear just at the right time, smirked.

"Calm down, Sparky," she whispered, nudging him, "I'm the only one who can tell that you're lying."


	14. The Air Temple 6

_**What, you don't hear from me for months and here I am with three chapters in less than a week?! The world must be coming to an end.**_

_**But I'm in a serious Avatar-Fanfic mood. This chapter is actually very focused on Suki, Sokka and Toph – the 'wingmen' of Zutara. **_

_**This chapter annoys me. I don't find it well written and I think it was rushed. Whatever. I might go back and edit it later, if I find the time. And they feel really OOC. Shit. I suck.**_

_**-Alice**_

-----

**Drabble Fourteen: The Air Temple (VI)**

Suki was in her room, brushing her hair and examining her reflection in the small mirror. During her time at the Boiling Rock, she had cared very little about her appearance. It was prison, after all. And who was she going to impress? The warden? The burly, toothless men in the cells surrounding her? Hardly.

Now, she bit her lips to redden them and brushed her hair until it looked almost unrealistically shiny. Suki smiled to herself. She was ready to leave and speak to Katara, now.

When Sokka had first come to her about being Zuko's wingman, she had repressed a laugh. She was one step ahead of Zuko, and could hardly believe it. She had thought they were an item long before the thought even entered their minds. Or had it?

Well, that was what Suki was on a mission to find out.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" she said. The waterbender was in her room, pulling on gloves and preparing for the straining lesson that she was going to give Aang. In all the commotion, she had almost forgotten that she, Toph and Zuko were having a combined lesson that afternoon.

Her blue eyes flickered up and she smiled. "Sure, Suki. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Zuko," Suki began, never one to beat around the bush. Sure, Sokka had told her to casually slip Zuko into a conversation. But Suki had a blunt style.

"I thought you and Toph were done for the day," Katara raised an eyebrow, and tied her mass of hair into a loose ponytail.

"Well, you thought wrong," Suki teased, moving to sit on Katara's bed.

"So, what exactly do you want me to clarify for you?"

Suki pondered for a moment, then said, "I want you to tell me about that time he tied you to a tree. Every singly detail."

Katara sighed, but reluctantly agreed to tell the story. "I was by the river one night, practising my waterbending. I heard a sound, so I stopped and looked around. Suddenly, I was attacked by pirates."

Silence.

"Pirates?" Suki snorted, "Seriously?"

"No kidding. So, I defended myself against one, and then I started to run off. But, lo and behold, Jerkbender is there. He cut me off and grabbed my wrists and said 'I'll save you from the pirates.'"

Katara paused to gage Suki's reaction. She was smiling a bit to herself, and told Katara to continue.

"But, obviously, he was working _with_ the pirates to find us. So, he ties me to this tree. And he demands Aang from me. I said no. So he walks around behind me and dangles my mother's betrothal necklace in front of my eyes as a bribe. I don't even know how he got it. He whispered in my ear that he could return something I lost."

When Katara stopped, Suki was almost about to fall off her seat. "Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what happened next?" Suki prodded.

Katara tried to remember, but all she could recall was how hot the prince's breath had been on her neck and how calmly he had spoken to her. "I… can't remember. But that's all you wanted to know, right?"

Suki looked at Katara's face as it flushed unknowingly. "I'll get more out of you, later. Don't worry. Now, go to your lesson."

---

The four elements stood together. Air in the middle, Earth, Water and Fire surrounding him. The lesson had begun. Aang was blindfolded, but felt the earth rumble as Zuko took off for a high flame kick, and dodged.

Katara shot a water whip at him, and he redirected it back.

Toph took her pray mantis stance and made three pillars of stone shoot up from beneath Aang's feet. He leapt off of them and flew through the air for a moment.

But while he was in the air he couldn't sense anything, and by the time he felt the air getting hotter around him, it was too late. Zuko's fire whip grazed the Avatar's shoulder and he fell ungracefully to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara yelled. Aang rubbed his shoulder and lifted up his blindfold. Katara didn't look happy.

"I'm training Aang," Zuko replied angrily.

"You could have seriously injured him! It's almost as if you really want to hurt him."

Zuko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Ignore her and she'll go away…'

"And where do you get off using one of my moves?!" Katara asked, even angrier about this particular theft than any injuries Aang may have sustained. 'Get off?' Zuko thought absentmindedly.

"Waterbenders have good moves. I _borrowed_ it." Zuko replied.

Suki and Sokka watched this in amusement, and Toph (who realised that the lesson was pretty much over, now) sighed and went to sit in the shade.

"Yeah? Well, borrow this." Katara shot a blast of water at Zuko that hurled him back into a tree. Quickly, she froze his hands together behind the thin trunk of the tree and smirked deviously at him.

"I'd borrow it," Zuko gave her a sarcastic, lopsided grin, "If I hadn't invented it."

"Ugh! You are so annoying, you know that?!"

Zuko exhaled through his nose, making flames shoot out. Katara turned around in response and walked away. Zuko chuckled, he could easily get out. All he had to do was melt the ice and…

A clanking sound was heard from behind him, and he whipped his head around. Haru was behind him, handcuffing his hands together.

"Haru. What in the name of Roku do you think you are doing?" Zuko asked darkly.

"Oh, sorry. Katara paid me three silver pieces to do this. Oh, and this," he added, making a stone cell for the firebender's feet.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath, blowing his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

First she had to screw up his life the night before, and now she was handcuffing him to a tree? Typical Waterbender.

Back in the shade, Katara was looking highly satisfied with herself.

"Uh, Katara?" Suki began. Katara's head shot up.

"Yeah?"

"You know, earlier when I made that fetish comment, I was just joking. You should probably let Zuko go…"

"This is not a fetish thing!" Katara exclaimed. "It's called payback."

"Well," Suki looked over to the shirtless firebender, who had relaxed into his chains and was tilting his head down to protect his eyes from the sun. "Can't say I dislike the view."

Katara looked over to Zuko as well, and tilted her head to the side. He was really well muscled… and his hair. His _perfect_ hair. And his shoulders. And he was sweating.

Beside her, Toph snorted, "So glad I can't see you guys mooning over him… but your heartbeats are annoying me. I'm gonna go talk to Sparky."

As Toph walked up to him, Zuko smiled. She would help him! They trusted each other.

"Hey, Rock Head. Wanna help me out?" he asked, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

Toph grinned, an idea popping into her head.

"Okay, I'll metal bend those cuffs off you and loosen up your foot-cage so you can break out. You just have to do something for me…"

---

When Katara walked up to Zuko twenty minutes later, she didn't know what she was expecting to find. A grovelling, pitiful excuse for a human being? No. Twenty minutes was far too short a time for that to happen.

But as she walked up in front of the glistening, toned, helpless prince, she felt a smile creep up onto her face. Maybe this was exactly what she wanted.

Zuko looked up as Katara approached him. She had taken her hair out and it tumbled across her shoulders and down her back. Absently, he imagined himself holding it again like he had the night before, breathing in Katara's scent.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," was Katara's greeting.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I did, did I?"

"Of course you did. You stole my moves and you hurt Aang and you did it all with that cocky smile on your face."

Zuko smiled. "Yep, that smile," Katara confirmed, looking Zuko up and down.

"I just hope you've learnt your lesson," she poked him in the chest, to emphasise her point (but mostly, just to touch his bare chest).

In that instant, Zuko unravelled his arms from behind the tree where Toph had told him to keep them, and the earth cage for his feet crumbled. He grabbed Katara's shoulders and turned her around so that they had switched places.

"Sure, Katara," he said, leaning in to her neck to smell her scent. Katara repressed a sigh as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Lesson learned."

Their eyes met, their faces inches apart.

"Don't get a waterbender frosted, then steal her moves the next day. It's uncool. I get it," he smiled lopsidedly at her.

"You forgot about the almost-kissing me part," Katara said. It was only when the words escaped her lips that she realised their impact and their truth. She vaguely remembered the scene from the previous night, but was regretting bringing it up now.

Zuko's eyes widened a little and he leant back. "Wh-what?"

"Zuko. You're so adorkable," Katara laughed and ducked under him to escape.

Suki patted Katara on the back. "Good, you did everything I told you to do."

Toph kicked Zuko in the shin. "Why didn't you kiss her?!"


	15. The Air Temple 7

_**I was rereading **__The Air Temple __**and I realised how shitty I felt for not updating.**_

_**Also, I was nursing a wicked hangover and realised how much I empathised with Hungover!Zuko and Hungover!Katara. Always makes me feel better.**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**Drabble Fifteen: The Air Temple (VII)**

Dinner that night was a quiet event. Probably because almost no one was there. Katara had cooked, then said she was tired, retreating to bed. Zuko hadn't left his room all afternoon and Toph told the group some lie about him feeling sick (well, half lie, anyway).

Teo and Haru had gone camping the day before, and weren't back yet, and everyone else was pretty much occupied.

This left Toph, Suki, Sokka, Aang and Hakoda to have a very quiet and very awkward dinner. Well, for a little while…

"Today was _fun_," Suki said, slurping up a noodle into her mouth.

"Yeah, for you maybe. I can't believe you won," Toph sighed.

"I can't see how either of you could win when you're fighting for a united goal," Sokka shrugged.

"It's more than just _that_! This means war," Toph growled.

"Yeah, Sokka. Being wingmen is so much more than helping the two main parties involved. We have to make it more interesting for ourselves. Hence the… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Manipulation?"

"No, you idiot. That's a mean word."

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Aang's voice suddenly rose to a level that not many people had ever heard it before

Suki looked over to Sokka, and immediately saw the guilt that was there. Aang was pretty much his best friend. And not only was Sokka ruining the one chance Aang had with the girl he loved, but he wasn't even _saying_ anything about it.

Suki cleared her throat.

"Just a little project we're working on."

"_What_ project?" Aang was adamant.

"That's right!" Toph spoke up suddenly. "We need to make a name for it! I say we have a meeting _right now_ over in my room to discuss a name for the… project."

And before Aang could even say anything, the three friends were up and off to the blind girl's room, leaving only clattering bowls behind.

"Gah!" Aang put his hands to his face. "This is so frustrating! It's like no one tells me anything anymore!"

Meanwhile, in Katara's room, she was lying on her bed feeling very smug. She had won. She had _beaten Zuko_ at his own game.

Hadn't she?

Her eyes drifted towards the wall that separated her room and Suki's room. Suki had been _very_ interested in this whole Zuko business. And so had Toph. In fact, Katara was almost certain that they were up to something. And she was going to find out exactly what it was.

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail (she thought it made her look more angry), Katara decided to have a word with Toph. Suki, she knew, would tiptoe around the subject and turn it against her. She was sneaky that way. Toph, on the other hand, would admit anything to her.

"This is unfair to Aang!" Katara paused at Toph's door, hearing Sokka's voice from the inside.

"Sokka," Suki's voice chided, "It's for the _greater good_."

"But-"

"No buts, snoozles," Toph's voice cut through the air like a knife. Katara leaned in closer, peering through the crack in the almost-closed door.

"It's their destiny," Suki sighed wistfully. Katara caught a glimpse of her hand reaching over to Sokka's knee in a flirtatious attempt at swaying him.

"Destiny…" Sokka repeated. _What a sap,_ Katara thought. But she couldn't shake the urge to know who in the name of Agni they were talking about!

"Katara and Zuko _have_ to be together. They _have_ to. Aang will just have to deal."

Katara's heart jumped, she felt like her stomach was going to come up through her mouth. Her legs felt like custard, collapsing underneath her, and all the blood in her whole body (she was sure) rushed to her face.

T-they were talking about _her_! Her and _Zuko_! Destiny? What the hell did they mean by destiny?!

Katara wanted to storm into the room and ask _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_. But her legs wouldn't move and her heart was thrumming in her chest and she could feel her mouth twitch into a smile that was completely, utterly and entirely involuntary.

Of course. It all made sense, now. The talks, trying to get her to admit what she liked about him, and that stunt Suki had made her pull that afternoon after training.

"It's Katara's birthday, in two days time. Dad and I have been planning a surprise party for her, and I had this idea of asking Zuko to cook for it," Sokka was now saying. Katara's heart slowed and her eyebrows knitted together. Her birthday? Her fifteenth birthday. How could she have forgotten?

"Why do you think Sparky can _cook_?"

"On the way to the Boiling Rock, he and I got to talking. He talked about how he was really close to his mom, as a kid, and she and Iroh taught him how to cook."

_You know how to cook?_

_This is stirring, not cooking._

Katara's face softened as she imagined what it would be like if Kya had taught her how to cook. Gran Gran had to do that, and Katara was certain it would have been different if her mother had taught her.

"You know what they say," Sokka was still speaking, "The quickest way to a Water Tribe heart is through their stomach."

Katara backed away from the door, her head starting to spin. What had she just _heard_? It all sounded quite surreal. She began to walk back to her room, when she heard footsteps from up ahead. Without lifting her gaze, she recognised the muffled curses of a certain firbender as he turned back around at spotting her.

"Zuko," she looked up. Just in time, before he could retreat around the corner. She had spotted him.

"Yes?" he turned around to face her, and it looked almost painful for him to do so.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "Good night."

"Good night, Katara."

_Good night, Katara_. Why did her name coming from that voice sound so different, all of a sudden? It was probably what she had overheard. It was seeping into her brain. Before either of them could say anything else, Aang walked into the hallway.

Nothing at all seemed odd to him, apart from the fact that Katara and Zuko (who had been getting on _so well_ lately) were suddenly standing at least ten feet away from each other.

"Hey guys," he said cheerily.

"Hi Aang," Katara and Zuko said in unison, an act that made Katara want to giggle but she didn't.

"What's up?" Aang raised an eyebrow, stepping into the gap between his two sifus.

"Nothing. Why do you think something's up?" Katara blushed and cast a nervous glance around the corner, to Toph's bedroom. Toph would have felt them and stopped the conversation, wouldn't she?

Waitaminuteholdon…

Toph.

She would have been able to feel Katara outside the room, but she didn't say anything!

Zuko frowned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Aang, I think you should go to bed. It's late," he mumbled.

"But I wanna stay up with you two! We can hang out," Aang protested, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm actually not feeling very good, so I'm going to crash," Zuko lied, turning around back in the direction of his room.

"And I'm going to have a word with Toph," Katara grumbled, preparing to march back to the room.

"Cool, I'll come with you."

"No, Aang," Katara insisted. "It's… girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested."

Katara turned on her heel and marched back around the corner. Her boots made a clopping noise on the Air Temple floors as she walked, the noise echoing off into the distance.

"Katara…" she heard Toph's voice from inside the room. She pushed the door open in a violent gesture, all the blood remembering to rush to her face again.

"… I was wondering when you'd come in."

Toph was alone.


	16. The Air Temple 8

_**ZOMG! ZukoxKatara interaction! **_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

**Drabble Sixteen: The Air Temple (VIII)**

She was just sitting on the bed, a piece of straw in her mouth that made Katara's mind wander off to Jet. But only for a second.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. It was infuriating.

"You're unbelievable," Katara finally settled on.

Toph let out a small laugh, rolling her misty eyes for a second. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I can't believe you would go along with that. It's… embarrassing and stupid."

She saw Toph raise an eyebrow. "_What_, pray tell, is embarrassing and stupid?"

Katara blushed and took a few more steps into the room. After a deep breath, she mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, Katara? I didn't catch that. Something about destiny…"

"What you guys were talking about. How Zuko's my… destiny. _That_ is what is embarrassing and stupid," Katara repeated, louder this time.

Toph hopped off the bed, and faced Katara, but her eyes stayed somewhere near Katara's stomach.

"It's not stupid, Sugar Queen. It's totally real."

Katara's frown softened at the sincerity in Toph's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You expect me to just sit around and feel the heart's of two people I care about just… fall away because their both too proud to admit that there is something? Some little glimmer or spark or light that shines just a little brighter when they're together, lighting their way through a dark and miserable cave that we're all in…" she trailed off, turning away.

_All you have to do to get through the cave is trust in love_.

Katara reached forward to Toph. "You can't guilt me into being with Zuko, Toph. You know that."

"I'm not trying to guilt you," Toph's voice hardened. "I'm trying to help you."

"And you think that embarrassing me into a state of shock is _helping_?" Katara asked.

"Katara," Toph let out a worn sigh, and turned to face the waterbender again. Katara saw, for a moment, the tired quality of her misty eyes. "I've sacrificed a lot for what's right. And so have you. We've given up our families, our childhood, our _lives_ to help Aang. And I know that what you feel might seem like you're betraying him, but don't you think that you deserve something?"

Katara blanked. There was silence, and the room was deafeningly quiet. Katara could only hear her own shaky breath, wondering just how quiet she could make it. She blinked, and felt unknown tears trail down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

_Sniff._

"Don't cry," Toph begged quietly, almost quiet enough for Katara not to hear it. "Just… go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

---------------------

The next day, Zuko was up at sunrise. So was Aang, who had taken to rising with the firebender in order to get training done before breakfast. But morning's were always for meditation. Drills happened at noon, when the sun was highest in the sky, and Katara usually did her waterbending in the evenings. Toph (who didn't rely on any time of the day) usually settled for after breakfast or in the afternoons. This routine was hardly ever broken, apart for on special occasions.

Which is why Zuko was surprised when Katara was up at sunrise, as well. And not just for making breakfast, or doing chores. But to watch the training.

He and Aang were meditating when he felt someone sit down close by. It was nothing really, just a slight shift in the wind, or smell of the area, or the lightest sound of shuffling feet. But he knew it was Katara.

"Katara!" Aang said excitedly.

"Don't get distracted," Zuko said calmly. _In. Out. In. Out._ Why was she there? _Don't get distracted_.

"I have a question," Katara's voice piped up. Zuko opened his good eye and glared at her for a moment. She was smiling cheekily, her hand raised in the hair.

"Yes, Katara?" he sighed. Zuko was in no mood to deal with Katara right now. He had really had his full of her, lately. The way she walked and talked and did all those things that drove him crazy.

"What does firebending feel like?"

Zuko frowned. What an odd question for someone to ask. Aang was about to say something; Zuko could hear his intake of breath. But something told Zuko to beat him to the punch.

"I don't know," he admitted. "What does waterbending feel like?"

Katara hopped off the stone she was sitting on and strode over to them. _She really shouldn't sway her hips so much_, Zuko mused. She sat, lotus position, opposite Zuko, cutting Aang of completely.

"Aang," she said, "Go get breakfast. It's ready."

Aang smiled and hopped up, eager to eat after an hour's solid meditation. Something got caught in Zuko's throat. _Don't leave me alone with her!_ He wanted to yell. But he couldn't, so he settled for running a hand through his hair (that had grown far too shaggy, lately).

Katara opened her water skins and bent water out of it. It was an orb in her hand, and she held it out to Zuko. His face reflected in it, and he frowned. He hated looking at his reflection.

"It's like… I'm pushing and pulling it. It's a steady flow in my palm, even when I'm not moving it. It ebbs and courses, constantly," she said in an almost-whisper. "You can touch it, if you like."

Zuko's eyes shot up. Oh. She was talking about the water.

He slowly placed his palm on the top of the orb. It was so soft, like silk, and didn't feel at all like the hard, painful force that had been thrown at him so often.

"Do you feel it?" Katara whispered, staring at Zuko's hand.

"I think so," he replied. He took his wet hand away from the orb, and looked as the water dripped down his palm. "I'm not going to get you to touch my fire."

Katara giggled and nodded, bending the water back into the water skin.

Zuko's palm opened and the water instantly sizzled and evaporated, flame replacing it. "It's not pushing and pulling, like water," he explained.

"Then what is it?" Katara edged closer, and Zuko could see the fire dancing in her eyes.

"It's not something you control. It's alive," his eyes shot up to hers just as she looked up at him.

"Alive?" she whispered.

"It needs oxygen to survive, and feeds on fuel just like we do. When I touch it…" Zuko stopped, glancing at the amazed look in Katara's eyes.

"When you touch it…" Katara moved even closer. Had the fire not been there, he was sure her face would be inches from his.

"It's like a heartbeat. And you have to guide it and look after it because without you, it wouldn't be alive. It pulses and moves by itself. You just have to try and control it."

Katara cupped Zuko's hand in hers, in what he assumed was an attempt to feel the fire. _In. Out. In. Out_. She edged closer, and closer, staring into the fire, then his eyes, then the fire.

And then he put the fire out, but she kept on moving closer.

-------

Where in the name of Agni could they be? Suki was sick and tired of looking, and Aang had said he had finished meditation over half an hour ago! Well, at least they were missing together. That had to be a good sign.

…

Either that, or Katara was beating the snot out of Zuko again.

Crap.

"Zuko! Katara!" she yelled, heading off in the direction of the meditation area.

-------

Closer and closer until she could feel his cool breath on her face.

"Zuko! Katara!"

Before either of them could say anything, they were three feet apart and the waterbender was stroking her hair and the firebender was adjusting his clothes. Suspicious, much?

"Suki!" Katara called back, making her way back to the camp sight.

"Um…" Zuko mumbled. She looked back at him.

"Thanks for the lesson, Zuko. It was very… interesting," she frowned and blushed.

"Yeah. Likewise."

_Idiot, idiot. _


	17. The Air Temple 9

_**ZOMG! Return of oneshot characters, huzah!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**-----------------------**_

**Drabble Seventeen: The Air Temple (IX)**

Katara was making lunch.

It was the only thing she seemed to do right, nowadays.

Get mad at Zuko? Fail.

Get mad at Toph? Fail.

Seduce Zuko? Epic fail.

"Oh, no. You're cooking lunch," Toph said, grimacing. Hakoda and Sokka were behind her, and Sokka shoved Toph playfully.

"What's wrong with what she cooks?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with what I cook?"

It was in that one second that Zuko repressed a laugh, a _snerking_ noise coming from his direction, that Katara knew things would go back to normal. …And then she got really insulted.

"Ex_cuse_ me, Zuko?" she glared menacingly, raising an eyebrow.

All attention went to the exiled prince and he rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, Katara. You can't really expect everyone to eat your bland Water Tribe crap," he looked at Hakoda, "-no offence- forever. Toph, Teo, Haru and Suki are used to flavourful foods from the Earth Kingdom. And Chit Sang and I like spicy food. Aang likes sweet food, and the Water Tribe stuff you serve isn't any of these things."

Silence.

Katara blinked.

"Well, if that's your opinion, why don't _you_ cook?"

"No, no, nononononono," Sokka cut in. "He can't cook lunch. He's an idiot! Just let Katara do her thing, Zuko, no need to be all judgemental." He made a gesture like cutting his throat, and that was when Zuko remembered that he had promised to cook at Katara's birthday celebration. As a surprise. Well, he royally fucked that up.

"Sure," Zuko shrugged. "It's just that I've been programmed to enjoy a different kind of food. I _was_ a Fire Nation prince, you know."

This time it was Katara's turn to make a snerking sound. "Yeah. Prince of the sexually repressed." She remembered how hesitant he had been to kiss her when they were frosted, and she was practically throwing herself at him. And that morning when she was very obviously coming on to him and he was the one who pulled away when Suki called! Well, that's how she remembered it, anyway.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hakoda glowered, and Katara remembered for a moment that he was standing there.

"H-he-he totally abandoned his _girlfriend_, dad. Come _on_. It was laying right up there in the open. Did you expect me _not_ to pay him out?" Katara stammered.

She glanced at Zuko, who had flushed an angry colour and had narrowed his good eye. This was turning out to be an awkward couple of days. Katara groaned inwardly, and took in a breath, about to apologise. But it was Aang who spoke up first.

"Zuko had a girlfriend?"

-----

The day passed relatively normally, following that. They all ate lunch, and Zuko didn't make any more comments about Water Tribe food. Then Toph commandeered Aang for some training, and Katara was left with wash up duty.

"We're going out," Zuko growled, Sokka trailing him on their way to Appa. He stopped in his tracks when a water whip of dirty dishwater hit him in the back of the head.

"_Why_?" Katara questioned. She raised an eyebrow, and Zuko turned to face her.

"Animals have been in the supply room. They ate a lot of what we had left. Sokka and I are going to replace it," he said it in such a steady voice that Katara couldn't even think that he was lying, so she frowned instead.

"Okay… be back soon," she said, her gaze softening. Before Zuko could make a jibe about how sincere she sounded, she looked up at him with an expression that he couldn't quite decipher. "Be safe."

Sokka patted Zuko on the back, turning him back towards Appa.

-----

What little money they had was going to be spent on Katara's birthday- which was a fact Zuko didn't mind. They could survive a little longer on sea prunes and fatty noodles if it meant Katara got to have a good birthday.

"This place looks good," Sokka nudged Zuko toward a shop. They were in the market of a local town, completely decked out in Fire Nation disguises. Zuko wished for a second that he still had his Blue Spirit mask. Stealing would save them money, and it would save him from being gawked at by strangers who hadn't been accustomed to his scar.

"Can I help you?" the middle-aged woman at the front of the shop asked.

"What do you have in the way of honey?" Zuko asked, looking around at the herbs and spices that were shelved along the walls of the stall.

"I'll check," she smiled, turning back to the store-room. "Jin! What honeys do we have?"

_Jin?_

"Um… hold on!" a voice called back from the store-room.

Monkeyfeathers. Crap. Bleeding hogmonkeys! For the love of Agni, it couldn't be _that_ Jin!

"Are you okay?" Sokka looked at Zuko's expression.

"We have to leave," Zuko said under his breath.

"Why?"

"Because I know the girl who-"

"Li?" the pretty girl emerging from the store-room asked, narrowing her eyes at Zuko. She had three jars of honey in her arms, and was smiling beatifically up at him.

Sokka nudged Zuko and mouthed _Li?_ but didn't say anything out loud.

"Hi, Jin," Zuko managed a little smile. "Since when do you live in the Fire Nation?"

Jin placed the jars on the countertop that separated them, and glanced at the floor. "After Ba Sing Se… uh, I mean _Azulon_ was taken over, the Fire Lord made a lot of citizens find new homes. You should know that." She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko bit his lip. "Buying honey for a friend's birthday dinner?"

"No, I mean, what are you doing in Huan Shi?" Jin giggled.

"Uh… we, I mean… I…"

Sokka interrupted, "Li and his Uncle got placed in Huan Shi, as well."

Jin immediately brightened up. "What a happy coincidence!"

Zuko and Sokka payed for one jar of honey, and placed it in the bag. Now all they needed were the Angel's Hair Noodles and a few Dragon's Heart fruits. Contrary to what they told Katara, the ingredients in the pantry hadn't been eaten by animals, and the vegetables there could easily be incorporated into any dish.

"So, who's birthday is it?" Jin asked, before they could escape.

"My sister. Sapphire," Sokka smiled. Zuko could tell he was enjoying having an alias, but he needed to escape Jin's gaze or he would start to feel really guilty.

"Oh. What a pretty name," Jin tilted her head to the side, before looking at Zuko. "Li, are you _cooking_ for this party?"

"I would exactly call it a party," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

"Yep, Li is one mean green cooking machine," Sokka put his arm on Zuko's shoulder.

"I'd love to try some of your cooking," Jin said unabashedly, "Would Sapphire mind if I came to her birthday party? I'd love to see Mushi again, anyway."

"Uncle Mushi isn't going to be there," Zuko said bitterly. "But… I don't know. It's quite far away from here, in the ruins. I doubt you'd want to make the journey."

Sokka added, "Yeah. It's way far away. Not that Sapphire would mind. It's just that the distance is a little much."

Jin smiled anyway, "I think I can make it."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a glance. What had they gotten themselves into?

"It's tomorrow night," Sokka said. "We'll, uh… pick you up."

As they walked away, Zuko seethed. When they were out of sight of Jin's work place he smacked Sokka over the head.

"_What_ did you _think_ you were _doing_?" he spat.

"I don't _know_! She seemed nice and I felt bad!"

"Don't you ever think anything through? She thinks my name is _Li_, Sokka. I've lied to her a million times over back in Ba Sing Se-"

"So lying to girls in Ba Sing Se is a pattern for you?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think Katara is going to like being called _Sapphire_ at her birthday party by a girl who she hardly even knows?!"

"And is your ex girlfriend…"

"She was _not_ my _girlfriend_!" smoke erupted from Zuko's mouth at the last word. _Besides, it's not like Katara would care if she was._

"Well, we'll just have to warn her."

"Without giving away the surprise?"

"Exactly. We're two smart guys. We'll figure something out."


	18. The Air Temple 10

_**Holy updating, Batman!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

**Drabble Eighteen: The Air Temple (X)**

By the time Zuko and Sokka got back to the campsight, it was almost dinner time. Zuko could feel the sun setting, even though he couldn't see it over the cliffs that surrounded the Air Temple. Katara was wading in the fountain, practicing waterbending, concentrating on weaving the thin strip of water in between the pillars around her.

"You guys sure took your sweet time," she raised an eyebrow as Appa landed hard on the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but being reminded of her birthday the day before had made her giddy. She actually wanted to go up at someone and _tell them_, as if they didn't already know.

"So…" Zuko began in a way that Katara knew he was about to say something she wouldn't like, "I kind of invited an old friend of mine to dinner tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night? _Tomorrow_ night? He couldn't possibly mean that he invited a friend of his to her special-almost-surprise-birthday-dinner, could he?

Wait, a friend?

"Since when do you have friends?" she seethed, the water in her control dropping onto the floor ungracefully.

Toph snickered from her place in the shade, and Zuko frowned.

"That's not what you really want to know, is it?" he growled.

"I just think that it's a little peculiar that you go to a _Fire Nation_ town and find a friend. You, the most anti-social person in the world. She's probably an enemy of ours, who you're plotting with to kill Aang. God, you're so typical," Katara stepped out of the water, underclothes dripping, with a finger poised to poke Zuko hard in the chest.

"Plotting? Wait, hold on Katara…" he paused, raised an eyebrow at her. "And I didn't say she was a girl."

Katara's finger fell flaccid, and she blushed. She hoped that the sunset would mask her rosy cheeks as she continued to seethe. "Well… I just guessed that's all! And I can't believe you would invite an _outsider_ to _dinner_! She can't be trusted."

"You're jealous," Zuko smirked with a hint of amusement. It wasn't even a question.

"Jealous!? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS!?" Katara practically screamed.

"Because," Zuko smirked and half whispered, "I made a friend of the opposite sex, and it _bothers_ you."

Katara's blush had turned into a full-blown red-faced boiling pot of embarrassment and annoyance. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Zuko's good eye narrowed and he continued, "We're going to go pick her up from Huan Shi tomorrow evening, and she's coming over for dinner. She _can_ be trusted, and she's actually quite nice."

Katara's gaze softened, and she sighed. Her eyes quickly flicked from Zuko, to the floor, and back to Zuko. "I… haven't told anyone this. We have bigger things to worry about, so I thought I should keep it a secret," she paused, looking to gage Zuko's reaction. "Tomorrow… well, tomorrow's my birthday."

"I know."

Katara's angry face was back, and with full force. "YOU _KNOW!_"

"Yes?" he said meekly. "Your brother told me. But, as you said, we have bigger things to worry about."

"B-but it's…" Katara felt like such an idiot. She was actually getting upset over this. And not _angry_ upset, but the kind of upset where she started crying. She hated crying in front of Zuko. Ever since the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, she realised that crying in front of the enemy wasn't such a good idea, even if he was 'reformed' or whatever.

Zuko immediately stopped teasing her, and frowned. She was getting upset over this. _Really_ upset. Like she was about to cry. Zuko could understand why, and the nagging thread from his head to the pit of his stomach told him that it was all his fault. _Dear Agni…_

"Katara," he brought her chin up to meet her gaze.

_He's grown since he got here. We used to be almost eye to eye,_ Katara thought absentmindedly.

"What?" she replied. It was meant to sound threatening, but came out as more of a choked sob. Zuko looked around, but realised that during this fight they had at some point given everyone a silent signal to leave them alone. Toph was gone from her spot in the shade, and Zuko had no doubt that Sokka had grabbed Suki and was off somewhere doing things Hakoda wouldn't be proud of. The entire fountain section of the Air Temple was completely empty, apart from the two benders.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. For a moment, they stood there. Her chin was still cupped in is hands and he stares into her eyes. He saw himself reflected in the glossy surface of her irises, and for a second didn't care about what he saw. What was more important was this realisation; He saw himself in her, and she saw herself in him.

Everything they had ever done wasn't decided. Destiny, fate- whatever you wanted to call it. It brought them there. And he was sick of fighting it.

He lowered is mouth to hers and closed his eyes, and was more than a little surprised when she didn't pull away when he lifted her chin further up. Their lips touched softly, briefly and innocently. And they lingered.

The heat of the firebender's lips against her own was comforting, and soothing and a million good feelings that Katara couldn't even describe. Were his lips always this soft? They didn't _look_ that soft. But they were, dear spirits, they were! His grip on her chin moved up to a soft hold on her face, as he pulled her closer towards him. Katara's mind panicked. Her hands were still by her sides. She had never kissed anyone before – _properly_ kissing, not like with Aang - and didn't know what to do with them. Before she could make up her mind, he had pulled away, but was still holding onto her face. Katara lowered from her tippy-toes (_Since when was I on my tippy-toes?_) and stared at him.

"That was stupid of me," Zuko let out a small laugh, but still didn't let go of the waterbender's head, where his fingers were slowly lacing into her hair. Her _perfect_ hair.

"You've done stupider," Katara managed, but barely in a whisper. It was as if just the mere touch of his lips to hers had completely stolen her voice.

His hands dropped from her cheeks, and her face instantly felt cold without his heat.

"No. You can't do this," his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Do what?" Katara asked in a sterner tone, her voice returning a little.

"I'm me and you're you and we're… it's…" Zuko trailed off.

"Perfect," Katara finished, her once limp hands grabbing his shoulders and bringing him in for another kiss. He didn't object when her lips parted a little, and she licked his upper lip. He sucked on her bottom lip as his hands reached to the small of her back. Katara's hands reached up for the back of Zuko's head, and her tongue swept inside of his mouth. She could feel his heartbeat, a fire under her touch, as she tried to keep control of her insides. They were doing backbends and somersaults and cartwheels and she just needed something to hold onto.

Zuko gripped Katara firmly, wanting the moment to last. Her lips were like candy, and she was delicate in his hands. They parted, for a moment, and Zuko opened his eyes, seeing stars in front of him.

"Wow," he blinked.

"I know."

"What were we talking about?" he laughed and looked into her eyes again.

"About the Fire Nation hussy you invited to dinner."

"I don't like her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I like you."

"I like you, too."

"I got that."

"You're really smug about this, aren't you?"

"A little."

"You can let go of me, now."

"_You_ let go of _me_."

"… We're pathetic."

_**---------**_

_**OMG! THEY FINALLY KISSED! IT ONLY TOOK TEN CHAPTERS! :D**_

_**No, it is not ending with a kiss. Well, it might. I haven't thought that far ahead, yet. But it doesn't end with THIS kiss. ^_^**_

_**To come:**_

_**Katara's birthday.**_

_**Jin and Sapphire and Wang and Li and Mushi**_

_**Wait, did I say Mushi?**_

_**HOLYCRAPIT'SMUSHI!**_

_**xxx**_


	19. How DID he know? AT 11

_**This is a little drabble that is in between the last chapter of The Air Temple and the next one… I think. Just cbf writing another chapter. So here's an intermission of sorts… Haha**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**_____________________**_

**Drabble Nineteen: How **_**did**_** he know? (The Air Temple XI)**

Zuko hated talking.

If there was anything in life he hated more than talking, it would probably be his father. But talking was a close second. Especially when it involved… _feelings_. Nevertheless, Katara seemed intent on the two of them becoming completely clear on each other's stances. In order to do that, she claimed, they had to start from the beginning. The very beginning.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" she had this look on her face that was very serious.

"Is that a trick question?"

"I don't want you to make something up. Like… 'Damn she's gorgeous'. I want to know what was going through your head."

"Um… _I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor_?"

She seemed genuinely pleased with the response, until it was her turn to answer the question. "What about you?"

"Um… you were scary. I thought you were going to hurt my Gran Gran."

"I would never hurt an elderly woman!"

"I know that _now_, silly."

There was a silence as the two faced each other, sitting lotus style on the cold stone floor of the Air Temple. Toph and Aang were training nearby, assuming that the two teens were simply speaking about regular topics. Not about their relationship. Which hadn't exactly becoming public in the past half an hour.

"Where on earth did you find my necklace?" Katara asked after a while, subconsciously fingering the glittering stone on her neck. Zuko frowned at the gesture and shrugged.

"A Fire Nation prison. There was an Earthbender riot. I figured it had something to do with you guys, so I surveyed the area. Then I found your necklace."

"But how did you know it was mine?"

Silence. "Uh…"

"Zuko," she smiled, "Did you like me?"

"No!" he answered a bit too quickly. Quick enough for her to get insulted. "I mean, yes. Well, not _like_… but… I payed extra attention to you."

"Enough attention to notice the detailed engravings of my betrothal necklace?"

"Yes, your betroth- Wait, _what?! _Betrothal necklace? Since when were you BETHROTHED?! That is totally…"

Katara wanted to correct him, and tell him that the necklace was her mother's. But, she decided, that could wait until he stopped ranting in that adorable flustered way of his. She loved it when he talked.


	20. Living

_**I'm taking a little break from **__The Air Temple_, _**for now. But don't worry- it's not ending. I just got inspiration to do an Urzai drabble. It's an interesting ship, if you think about it…**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Alice**_

_**-----**_

**Drabble Twenty: Living**

The first time I ever met Ursa was at an official gathering. It was the anniversary of her grandfather Roku's inauguration into being the Avatar. Even though Roku was long dead (it had been a good few years, after all) we still held a celebration known as Roku Day. Needless to say, we don't celebrate it anymore. But that's another story.

We were young. Maybe only thirteen or fourteen. I remember loving her almost right away.

She was being sweet-talked by my older brother, Iroh. He was comparing her to the moon, or something ridiculous like that. She was smiling and blushing prettily, and I know that Iroh didn't mean anything by it. He was simply an audacious flirt, who loved seeing women turn different shades of pink at his advances.

"That's very kind of you, Prince Iroh," she had giggled. "And you must be Ozai."

I had frowned, disappointed in myself for staring. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Lady Ursa," she bowed low, a respectful bow. And when she rose I saw the barest hint of a smile on her lips as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

I was sixteen the next time I saw her. She seemed more resigned than the giggly girl I had met two years ago, but I assumed it was simply the fact that she had grown up a little. She bowed, and I bowed, and then she said something quite unexpected.

"You've grown quite handsome."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment, Prince Ozai. Simply an observation."

At the dinner table that evening, her family were our guests. My father, Prince Azulon, was telling everyone how proud he was of his eldest son, who had joined the military and impressed everyone with his ability to lead.

"Prince Iroh is in the army?" Ursa asked me. We were seated next to each other, and these were the first words we had exchanged all dinner.

"Yes," I said mournfully, looking down. My brother leaving for the army was as frightening as it was unexpected. He hadn't told me much about it, apart from saying, 'Brother… just as my destiny has dropped like an apple on my head, yours will waft like a cherry blossom onto yours.'

"Do you know what the military is doing?" Ursa asked me, her voice lowering. "I've seen airships leaving the city regularly."

"We're trying to find the Avatar," I informed her, stressing the 'we' part of that sentence. It made me feel closer to Iroh, some how.

"You mean the reincarnation of my grandfather Roku? In the Air Temples?"

"Yes. We are worried of what will happen with the colonisation of the Earth Kingdom now that the Avatar is not Fire Nation. Lord Sozin is… concerned."

"Lord Sozin will be dead, soon," she muttered under her breath. But it was enough for me to drop my fork on the ground and for my jaw to go slack.

"What… what are you talking about?"

Her frown lessened and she turned to me with a sorry expression on her face. "It's nothing, Your Highness… it's just that Sozin is very, very old. Soon your father will take the throne."

"Just call me Ozai," I sighed.

"Okay… Ozai."

That night we kissed under the peach tree in the garden, that she claimed was her favourite part of the palace.

"I like you, Ozai."

By the time Ursa and I wed, Iroh and his wife Riza had already had a child. Lu Ten. Ursa coddled him and played with him and talked to me about starting a family of our own, but I was woeful. Iroh had become hardened in the war, and I felt that I must become hardened as well. Ever since the invasion of the Air Temples and the cleansing of the Air Nomads, he had been even more harsh. I spoke to Ursa less and less during the third year of our marriage, but that changed when she told me she was pregnant.

"Soon, Ozai," she had told me, whispering in my ear, "You will have a little son or daughter."

Of course I was glad to have a son. I was sure he would be a firebender, even if his mother was not. She was a descendant of Roku, and every boy in her family had been a bender. Zuko would be no different. The boy spent more and more time with his mother and Lu Ten and Iroh, and less time with me. I didn't mind it, though. I was too busy running around after my father, Azulon, like a puppy. Now that he was Fire Lord, and Iroh was still at war, I was his right hand man.

When Zuko was two years old, Ursa gave birth to our daughter. We named her Azula, after my father. Azulon was getting on in his old age, and I felt he might not have a namesake at this rate. And Ursa and I were not ever planning on having more than two children, so it seemed logical that we would have a child named for him.

I grew to love Azula more than a daughter. I loved her like a son. She was everything Zuko wasn't – ruthless, fearless, manipulative, prodigal. She was everything I knew Azulon would want in an heir, but unfortunately she was both the second born and a girl. But Zuko… he spent far too much time with his mother, feeding the turtle ducks and drinking tea.

Ursa and I continued to drift apart. She blamed me for everything: Zuko's low self-esteem, Azula's uncontrollable behaviour. Even the war. I tried to explain to her that I had about as much control over my father as Zuko had over me. She didn't believe me and cried herself to sleep that night thinking about the Avatar and the Air Nomads. I didn't tell her about the Southern Raiders attack on the Water Tribe. It would only have upset her further.

I had perfected my stone exterior. I had become harder and harsher than Iroh had ever been, and I was proud of that fact. But when Lu Ten died and he suddenly became soft again… I couldn't bear it. He was meant to be something for me to aspire to, my older brother, a General Prince with medals and accomplishments. But he failed at Ba Sing Se, his son was dead, and he had become useless in the eyes of my father. And so, he was useless in my eyes as well.

When Azulon told me that I would have to know the pain of losing a first born son, I remained stoic. Zuko was my son. My _son_. My first born. And yes, he was an average firebender who drank tea and fed turtleducks, but he was still my son, damnit. Through the flames, I could see Azulon's eyes glaring down at me, waiting for a response. I mustered up the only thing possible…

"Yes, my lord."

At first I didn't want to bring Ursa into this. That boy was her life. He was all that reminded her of the good in the world, and those moments of watching her laugh with him in the garden was all that I had of the woman I had fallen in love with. But then, I decided, I would have to tell her.

I had expected yelling. I had expected sobbing. I had expected for her life to be taken in protection of my own (thus was the fury of Ursa). But alas, no. She wiped away a single tear from her cheek, sat on her bed and nodded.

"I have a plan."

I didn't know what she could possibly mean. A plan? A plan for what? The deal had been settled. Zuko would have to die, just like Lu Ten died.

"Ozai, if I promise that you will be Fire Lord in the morning, do you promise to spare our son's life?"

Completely dumbstruck, I nodded.

"Make sure a boat is ready and waiting to take me to the Earth Kingdom," she said, grabbing her cloak and heading for the door. She did a double-take and turned back to me, grabbing my face and kissing me hard.

"I never stopped loving you, you know. I just started hating you."

That morning, Azulon was dead. I half expected to go out into the gardens and see Ursa there, playing with Zuko and acting like she had nothing to do with my father's murder. But it had been her, with poison, in the dead of night. And she was gone. Gone gone gone gone gone.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Ursa had been all I had _known_ for years and years. I had _cried_ in front of that woman, I had kissed that woman, I had _loved_ her. And now she was gone. I glared at the turtleducks. They didn't know what pain was. They were just animals.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. Zuko. Trying to sound menacing.

"Where is she?!" the question was repeated, but I didn't turn around.

That boy was the cause of all of it. She loved _him_ more than she loved _me_. It was his fault for being such a monumental disappointment. If he had been anywhere near as successful as his sister, Azulon wouldn't have asked me to kill him in the first place. Zuko was the reason the one true thing in this world, the one pure thing that I had always known, was gone.

I hated him.

And he knew it. That is why he latched on to my soft, fat older brother. Someone to give him false promises and hope and compliments, like Ursa had been. And he replaced her so _easily_. Instead of a soft mother, he had a soft uncle. She was gone and he didn't care even though it was _all his fault_.

And yes… when I gave him his scar. It had been something of a… mistake. Not that I would ever admit it, of course. The boy was fourteen at the time, the same age I had been when I met Ursa. At the meeting, I wasn't even thinking about the invasion. It was one of those rare moments when I was remembering my family being happy. I was in a day dream about one particular holiday we had at Ember Island. After seeing the play for the third time, Ursa and I had made passionate love in the summer house, as she whispered sweet things into my ear and nothing else existed. But when Zuko stood up and defied the general, there was nothing I could do.

And when I saw him in the Agni Kai stadium, terrified, kneeling and grovelling, all I could see was myself. The boy did, after all, have an uncanny likeness to me. And all I saw when I looked in his eyes was a weak and pathetic version of myself. The person I had been when I had met Ursa and the person I had been when I let her leave. The man I had been when told to kill my own son A weak, pathetic, sobbing pile of useless flesh and I wanted it gone.

And so I got rid of it. I burned it and exiled it because I couldn't stand seeing myself whenever I looked at my son.

Azula was different. Her likeness to Ursa was something I could stand because her demeanour was so different. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to see her around. Paintings were hung everywhere, family portraits went unaltered. But nothing could replace her.

And so, I stayed in the palace, alone apart from my daughter. But she soon left.

And all I had to show for twenty years of lying, loving, murder, treason, breeding, hating, cheating, living… was gone. No father, no brother, no nephew, no children. But most of all I was missing the one person who was so much the antithesis of myself that she completed me.

I was missing Ursa.


	21. Symmetrical

Sorry for lack of updates. I'm not in an _Air Temple_ mood, so here is a quick drabble I thought you might enjoy.

Xxx  
Alice

----------

**Drabble Twenty One: Symmetrical**

Waterbending was all about symmetry, and circles, and ebbing and flowing.

Firebending, Katara had learned, was not.

Watching Zuko train Aang had become something of a ritual. A ritual, Katara told herself, she had adopted to keep an eye on Zuko. 'Enemies closer' and all that.

This was how she noticed the asymmetry in Zuko's movements. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. When one side of his body did one thing, the other side did something else completely, that counteracted the balance.

It kept him in check.

It was strange how Katara found herself thinking about it, but she thought one day how attractive Zuko was. And how more attractive he would be if he _were_ symmetrical.

His scar went barely noticed by her anymore. It was a part of who he was, and she could hardly imagine him without it. But some days she wondered what would have happened if she _had_ healed him in Ba Sing Se.

Would he have joined them then? If not, would Aang be dead?

But she wouldn't ever ask Zuko this. Never. Never ever ever.

That was until after they had faced the Southern Raiders.

"Zuko," she prodded him awake in his sleeping bag beside her. The whole gang had opted to sleep outdoors, for old times sake.

"Mffss?" he groaned.

"Wake up."

"I'm up."

"I want to ask you something."

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if… if I had time to heal you in Ba Sing Se?"

"Every day." There wasn't even any hesitation.

"Would anything be different?"

"_Everything_ would be different. I don't know _how_, but it would be."

Katara reached out and touched his scar, her fingers lingering there for what might be considered an obscene amount of time.

"I…" she didn't finish.

"Yeah?"

"The spirits are probably mad, but I don't care."

"Mad about what?"

Her voice dropped to a softer whisper. "I stole Spirit Water. Back in the Northern Water tribe."

Zuko's god eye widened, and Katara couldn't help but notice that the burnt one didn't. She wanted it to.

"I can heal you, Zuko. Like you healed me."

Sitting lotus position behind a large door in the Fire Lord's summer home, away from the rest of the group. Katara took a smallish, unremarkable vile out of her bag.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Wow."

"Zuko…are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Are _you_ sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Then so am I."

The water glowed and spun in an all-too familiar way in front of Katara's eyes, and she placed her hand over the left half of Zuko's face. The skin felt smoother, almost instantly, and kept on softening. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and closed her eyes.

And the skin became softer and softer still, smoother and lighter under her touch.

By the time she opened her eyes, there were tears in them. She sniffed and looked at him bewilderedly.

"It… *sniff* should take some time for you eyelashes and eyebrow to brow back but *sniff*… wow."

Zuko gently cupped Katara's chin with his hand and kissed her softly. "Wow indeed."


	22. Requiem

_My take on the issue of the 'No Death' in Avatar (other than the Airbenders and stuff). Of course there was. You just have to look beneath the surface._

---------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble Twenty Two: Requiem**

We were kids. And we did not deserve to see what we saw, or feel what we felt.

I didn't deserve to sob while I washed the enemy's blood out of my clothes. Sokka didn't deserve to kill with a boomerang – an instrument that was once a childhood toy. Toph didn't deserve to leave her sheltered home, only to feel a young soldier's heart stop under her hand.

But most of all, Aang didn't deserve it. He was peace loving, innocent and small. This mammoth responsibility: saving the world, saving lives, choosing who was worth his mercy… it was sickening. And it was something that Zuko didn't understand.

"He has to kill my father," he told me one night. So far, Aang had been saved from any direct murder. This was a huge surprise, considering his power. But it was also necessary. He knocked them out with his bending, often taking out dozens of people at once. If any awoke before we made our escape, Sokka would most likely finish them off.

Those days, he wouldn't look me in the eye for hours.

And if Sokka wasn't there fast enough, it was ice that ended them. Or maybe even stone. Those days, I stayed awake, listening to the muffled sobs of Toph as she cried herself to sleep.

Suki had even killed, slicing the throats of Fire Nation guards with the blade of her fan. She was a trained warrior, and she still had nightmares.

So when Zuko told me this, I glared daggers at him. He didn't even flinch.

"You can't ask Aang to kill," I said in a steady voice.

"Why not?" he replied, "We've all killed, haven't we?"

The heartless way in which he said it made my chest hurt. Hadn't he been there when I refused to kill my mother's murderer? It had only been a few days since then, and he had already become so cold?

"Aang's too young," I told him.

"Toph is younger than he is," he glanced over to the earthbender, who was laughing jovially with Suki about something Sokka had done. She didn't look like a murderer at all, but I knew she was. Her first kill was the hardest. She had thrust a boulder at the head of a soldier, and the look on her face when the sickening death crunch came was enough to break my heart.

"I don't know why, but…" I looked up at Zuko. I had to trust him. "I need to protect him."

"He's in love with you," Zuko stated matter-of-factly, "But the fact that you feel like his mother will only hurt him more in the end. Protecting the Avatar won't do him any good, Katara. I hope you know that."

"The Avatar's _name_," I spat, "is _Aang_. And he is just a kid!"

"So are we."

In that moment, Zuko looked nothing like a child. Tall, muscled, stubble, a fierce expression. He wasn't a kid, he was a Fire Lord. And I wasn't a kid, I was a waterbender. Sokka wasn't a kid, but a warrior.

Not even Toph could be called childlike, having grown a very adult personality, as well as several inches in height and a more womanly body.

Aang was the only one who had no blood on his hands. And it seemed cruel to think, but he needed it somehow. The blood on our hands was something of a rite of passage. Without it, he would always be one step behind us, out of the circle. He would be isolated, and that would end him.

_There has to be a way to end the war without killing anyone._

_There isn't, Aang. You have to kill Ozai._

_Katara… I can't believe you won't back me up on this!_

_You don't understand. People have died. Innocent people. And they have died by our hand._

_I… I didn't…_

_Of course you didn't. It's been all us. We've been the ones doing the dirty work. We are stained by the blood of soldiers who had families and homes and lives… All you have to do is kill someone who deserves it. And if you don't, I don't think you will ever understand this burden the rest of us feel. And you will never understand me._

He was a kid, and I had no right to trick him like that. I had no right to use his affection for me to get him to kill a dictator. He didn't deserve the burden, the pain or the blood on his hands. He didn't deserve to be the one to see the life leave someone's eyes, or to hear the breaking of bones under his will.

**But then again, none of us did.**


End file.
